Have courage and be kind
by Lucy the Valiant 89
Summary: Juliana had a happy childhood until her mother died then her father remarried another woman who had two daughters. After he died she was treated like a slave. She goes riding and meets an apprentice named Logan. Will she realize that he is the prince of their kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

Have courage and be kind

Hi guys welcome to have courage and be kind! This is loosely based off of 2015 Cinderella and all the script and stuff are Disney's and Nickelodeon owns Big Time Rush. I do not own those; but I own my original character Juliana.

Here is the cast list

 _Lucy the Valiant 89(me) as Juliana nicknamed Ella_

 _Logan Mitchell as Prince "Logan" Charming_

 _James Diamond as the captain_

 _Jett Stenson as the Grand Duke_

 _Brooke Diamond as Lady Tremaine_

 _John Taylor as Juliana's father_

 _Jennifer Knight as Julian's mother_

 _Jennifer 1 as Anastasia_

 _Jennifer 2 as Drisella_

 _Sasha as the Fairy godmother_

 _Francis Knight as the King_

 _Camille as Princess Chelina of Zaragoza_


	2. the beginning

A happy and golden childhood

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

Once upon a time, there was a girl called Juliana. And she saw the world not always as it was but as perhaps it could be with just a little bit of magic.

Juliana's mother P.O.V.:

"My darling," I told her as I placed her in my arms besides she is my baby.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

To her mother and father she was a princess. True she had no title, nor crown, nor castle, but she was the ruler of her own little kingdom, whose borders were the house and meadow on the forest's edge where her people lived for generations. With Mr. Goose and all their animal family.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I came running out of the house to get food for my friends and I began to feed them. "Hello there, what do you think you're doing," I spoke to the animals. "Let the little ones have their share. We don't want you getting an upset stomach," I added. My mother noticed and smiled at me with love. Then, I saw Gus-Gus the mouse at it again. "Gus-Gus, you're a house mouse, not a garden mouse," I told him. "Isn't he Jaqueline," I said while scooping her up. "And you mustn't eat Mr. Goose's food. Isn't that right mommy," I asked her.

Juliana's mother P.O.V.:

"Do you still believe they understand you," I asked Juliana. "Don't they mother," she asked me. "Yes. I believe that animals listen and speak to us if only we have the ear for it. That's why we look after them," I told her. "Who looks after us," she asked. "Fairy godmothers of course," I told her. "And do you believe in them," she asked. "I believe in everything," I told her. "Then I believe in everything too," she responded. Then, I couldn't help but smile at my daughter who had brown hair like my husband, the kindness like me and everything in between with the cotton dresses I made for her. Then, we a horse neigh and that could mean one thing. My husband was home from his latest trip.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

Her father was a merchant who went abroad and brought tribute back from all of Ella's subject lands.

Juliana's Father P.O.V.:

"Juliana," I called to my daughter. I soon took off my hat and waved it around. "Where are my girls, my beautiful girls," I called then placed my hat back on. "Where are my darlings," I added. Then arrived to the entrance of my house.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

Juliana missed him terribly when he was away. But she knew he would always return.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I ran across the yard to see my father and there he was. "There she is," he said happily. "Papa welcome home," I said as I hugged him in my arms. "How are you," he asked me. I couldn't help but smile now that Papa was home. Besides, I was little at the time.

Juliana's Father P.O.V.:

"You've grown," I told her. I took her over to the fountain that we had in the front and my dear friend farmer John handed something to me behind my back.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

"What was that," I asked.

Juliana's Father P.O.V.:

"Oh, this," I said bringing the box upfront. "I found it hanging on a tree. I think there maybe something inside," I told her. Then, I gave the box to her and watched as she opened the box to find her present.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I opened the emerald green box carefully and noticed a beautiful creature hanging on a wire. "It's so pretty," I told dad while looking at it.

Juliana's Father P.O.V.:

"In French that's un papillon," I told her. "Un papillon," she repeated and I asked her in French if she wanted to dance and she said yes. Then, I found her standing on my toes and I told her "Your on my feet," but we continued to dance and my wife watched with joy.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

All was just as it should be. They knew themselves to be the most happy of families to live as they did and to love each other so.

Juliana's Mother P.O.V.:

My husband and I were in Juliana's room and I finished reading her a bedtime story and I started to sing the lullaby she always loves. "When I am king dilly, dilly you shall be queen. Lavender's green dilly, dilly lavender's blue, you must love me dilly, dilly for I will love you," I sang and towards the end she sang along in her sleep. The two of us left her room afterwards.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

But sorrow could come to any kingdom no matter how happy and it came to Juliana's house.

Juliana's Mother P.O.V.:

As my husband and I were a few feet away from Juliana's room, I felt a pain in my stomach and soon let the darkness consume me as it happened.

Nice chapter so far huh? Well, here is the first chapter of how courage and be kind. Yes, I am placing Big Time Rush into the 2015 Cinderella which is my favorite movie ever! So I forgot to mention about a few of characters in the story. So here is the rest Carlos will play Farmer John, Kendall will be the town crier/ball announcer and that is all. Enjoy for now everyone and happy Memorial Day to all of our men and women in the military. Your sacrifice means a lot to our nation.


	3. Death of Juliana's mother

Have courage and be kind

 _(Previously in chapter 2)_

 _Fairy god mother's P.O.V.:_

 _But sorrow could come to any kingdom no matter how happy and it came to Juliana's house._

Juliana's father P.O.V.:

I came out of the drawing room with the doctor and he told me that Jen's condition was worse. "I'm sorry," the doctor told me. "Thank you doctor," I replied. "This must have been very difficult for you," he added then before he left, I noticed Juliana behind the chair in the living room praying that Jen would be okay. "Come Juliana," I told her as I took her hand and led her to the drawing room.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I was led into the drawing room and saw mother all propped with the pillows and a blanket around her as she sat on the chairs like a queen. She saw me and I came closer to her. "Juliana," she started to say. "I want to tell you a secret. A great secret that will see you through all the trials that life can offer. You must always remember this. Have courage and be kind. You have more kindness in your little finger than most people possess in their whole body. And it has power more than you know. And magic," she was telling me. "Magic," I asked. "Truly," she answered. "Have courage and kind my darling," she told me. "Will you promise me," she asked. "I promise," I replied with some sadness in my voice. "Good, good," she said. I looked over and saw dad. I guess Mama was going to die soon and I would miss her terribly. "I must go very soon, my love," she said with some shaking breaths. "Please forgive me," she pleaded. "Of course I forgive you," I told her fully breaking down now as I share this last minute of family together. Dad came and also embraced mom as well saying she loves us while she slowly died and I cried so much after finding out along with dad.

 _(Next morning)_

Juliana's father P.O.V.:

A priest came to the house as we buried Jen in the family vault. Juliana and I were dress in black velvet and it kept us cool from the rain. We thanked the priest and he soon left. Then, Juliana and I walked through the garden and meadow together for a little bit before going back to the house.

Fairy god mother's P.O.V.:

Time passed and pain turned to memory. In her heart, Juliana stayed the same. For she remembered her promise to her mother. Have courage and be kind.

Talk about a sad chapter huh? Well, here is the 2nd chapter. I'm planning to write chapter 3 as soon as possible. Anyway, if you hadn't followed Big Time Prophecy or Big time Golden Age, please do so because I am revealing a big surprise in the chapter. Enjoy for now everybody!


	4. Juliana's new family

The arrival of a new family

 _(Previously chapter 3)_

 _Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:_

 _In her heart Juliana, stayed the same. For she remembered, the promise to her mother. Have courage and be kind._

Juliana's P.O.V.:

Much has changed since the death of mom. For instance, I grew and my brown hair was in a side braid which I loved to do. I decided to read a little bit of the book I had in my hand and I wanted things to be okay.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

Father, however was most changed. But he hoped for better times.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I was in the living room with Papa reading the end of Mr. Pepys. "And thence home, and my wife and I were singing to our great content, and if ever there was a man happier in his fortunes, I know him not," I read then leaned. "Thus ends Mr. Pepys for today," I told Papa as he smiled. "I do love a happy ending don't you," I asked Papa. "They're quite my favorite sort," he told me. "As well they should be," I told him. Little did I know, this would change. "Juliana, I have come to the conclusion that it's time, perhaps to begin a new chapter," he told me. "Indeed Father," I told him as I sat in the chair. "You'll recall that sometime ago in my travels, I made the acquaintance of Sir Francis Tremaine," he asked me. "Yes," I replied. "The Master of the Mercer's Guild, is he not," I asked. "Was," father told me. "The poor man has died, alas," he told me. I feel bad for him and his family. "His widow, an honorable woman," father continued. "Finds herself alone, though still in the prime of her life," Father said. Honestly, I'm confused myself. "You're worried about telling me," I told him. "But you mustn't be. Not if it will lead to your happiness," I told him. "Yes, happiness," Father replied. "Do you think I may be allowed one last chance, even though I thought such things were done for good," Father asked me. "Of course I do Father," I told him and got up from the sofa and hugged him. "She'll merely be your stepmother and you'll two lovely sisters to keep you company," he told me; yet little did he know that it would never be like that.

(A few days later)

Juliana's Father P.O.V.:

I noticed the carriage coming down the bend towards the house and I am so excited to welcome Lady Tremaine to the house. I learned her name is Brooke. Lady Brooke Tremaine to be exact. I hope she and Juliana will get along. Well, here they are.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

"Have courage, be kind," I told myself as I went near the entrance of the house and saw Father. I ran over to him as he hugged and kissed me. Then he soon went to the carriage. "Welcome ladies, welcome," Father greeted. Then, I heard voices saying," What an ugly dress, she looks skinny as a broomstick, and that stringy hair," I didn't let that get to me as I came down the steps to the carriage in order to meet them. "You're very nice," one of the sisters said. I noticed she was dressed in a yellow dress that looked to be hand painted with flowers and a hat that was almost dome-shaped with butterflies and flowers. The other sister came out of the carriage and like her fellow sister she was dressed the same way but in pink. Each one had their hair done in curls. "Welcome, I'm so happy to meet you," I told them and they seemed pleased. "You have such pretty hair," the one in pink told me as she placed a piece of my hair around my shoulder. "Thank you," I told her. "You should have it styled," the one in yellow told me. "Oh. I'm sure your right," I told them. "I'm Juliana by the way," I told them with a curtsey. "I'm Anastasia," the pink dressed girl introduced. "I'm her sister Drisella," the yellow clad sister said. "Would you like a tour of the house," I asked. "What did she say," Drisella asked whispering to her sister. "She wants to show us around her farmhouse. She's proud of it, I think," Anastasia whispered back. "Do they keep animals inside," Drisella asked. I shook my head no. All of a sudden, I heard the meow of a cat.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The cat jumped out from the carriage and since he was on a pink leash he was kept in line. From the carriage, came out a woman in a dark black skirt with black and green heeled boots. Her outer skirt pleated like a train of a cape was decorated with green flowers on the fabric. Her bodice was a striking green that almost glittered and had black designs on the bodice. She wore black gloves as well and a big hat that had a veil in the hat as well.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I saw my new stepmother and I am honestly intimidated by her. "How charming, how perfectly charming," I heard her say as she entered the house. What did she mean by that? "Lucifer," she said to the cat and I didn't know this wasn't going to be easy.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

Her stepmother to be was a woman of keen feeling and refined taste. And she too had known grief; but she wore it wonderfully well.

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

Wow. His daughter is beautiful but this place is amazing. I know times were tough for my new husband; but maybe I can try to restore the place. Come, Lucifer we have some exploring to do. I placed a smile on my face and went to check out this place.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

Well, introducing myself went okay. Though, I guess Father will have to introduce me to my stepmother soon. I smiled at him as went back into the house to show my stepfamily around; but I frowned a little. Something tells me, I'm not going to get along with them. But, I promised my mother to be kind so here goes nothing.

Juliana's Father P.O.V.:

I found my new wife looking at around the house including the statues from my trip. She turned around and noticed me. From the veil of her hat I could see the brown/ auburn pixie long hair cut and natural makeup in her eyes but gave a dramatic look. "You did not say your daughter is so beautiful," she told me as walked over to me. "Well, she takes after-," I started to say but looked and saw a smile. "Her mother," she finished then added, "Just so," Why would she that? I guess we shouldn't talk about grief anymore. Besides, this is a happy time.

Drisella's P.O.V.:

I heard Mom talking and saying just so. Why would she say that? "What does Mummy mean," Anastasia asked me. Then she added another question, "What's so charming about it," "She's lying," I told her. "That's just good manners," I added. "Oh shut up," she told me. Ouch.

Anastasia's P.O.V.:

"How long has your family lived here," I asked my new stepfather. "Over 200 years," he answered. Wow. 200 years talk about a lot of people living in this house. "And in all that time they never thought to decorate," I asked. Yet, I was stopped. "Anastasia, hush," Mother scolded me gently. Then she added, "They'll think you are in earnest," Well, that surprised me. Drisella and I found our rooms and I must say we could get use to living like this.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I was already next to Father as he talked with his new wife before noticing me. "Oh Juliana. Didn't see you there," he told me before hugging me. "I want you to meet your stepmother Brooke, Brooke this is my daughter Juliana," he introduced. I smiled and curtsied to her. "Pleased to meet you," I told her. "Ah. Pleased to meet you too Juliana," she told me. "Your father is very lucky to have a daughter like you," she said and I have to agree. Little did he know that this would change.

Well here is the arrival of the Tremaines! I hope this goes on as I planned. So stay tuned for more updates and I want to say congratulations to all of the graduates this year and I hope you will find something you love doing in the future!


	5. Life and Laughter

Of Life and Laughter

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

Juliana's stepmother, high-spirted lady that she was, set out to restore life and laughter to the house.

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

Ever since I arrived here a few hours ago, I realized that my new family has been going through a hard time, so I thought of why not have a little party and bring some of my friends along. I'm sure they won't mind. But, this is so fun. I love getting to see my old friends and make new ones. "Your so funny Baron," I told a friend. My laugh was so filled with joy and I did not realize my stepdaughter in the kitchen or here in the dining room. Then, someone said, "Fortune favors me again," Best party ever!

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I quietly snaked through the parlor to watch the party going on and then found some trouble going on. Then, I saw my friends the mice. "Well, looks whose having a party of their own. Jaqueline, Teddy, Matilda, and greedy Gus- Gus," I laughed. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucifer about to pounce on my friends. "Just what. Yes what do you think you're to Lucifer," I said scooping him in my arms and I guess he didn't like it. "Jacqueline is my guest, you've plenty of cat food to keep you happy," I told him as I placed him on the ground. "We ladies must help one another," I said winking at Jaqueline. The party was still going on in the parlor when I saw Papa at his desk. I thought he was joining the party.

Juliana's Father P.O.V.:

I found out today that I have to go back for more trade. Did it have to wait but I got to do this to keep my family happy. "You're missing the party," a voice said. I knew that had to be Juliana. Man, is it going to be hard to break the news to her about this. "I imagine it's much like all the other ones," I said. Well, guess it's time to break the news. "And, I'm leaving first thing Jul," I told her.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

Wait. Father leaving so soon again. "No. But you're- you're hardly back from the last trip," I told him. "Do you have to go," I asked. Honestly, when asking that question I felt like I was isolated and shut out because of my powers; but that wasn't the case.

Juliana's Father P.O.V.:

"It's just a few months my darling," I assured her. Man, it's hard for this to happen. "What would you like me to bring you home from abroad," I asked her. "Your sisters-stepsisters asked for parasols and lace. What will you have," I asked my daughter.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I thought about what I would want most of all then told Father. "Bring me the first branch your shoulder brushes on your journey," I told him.

Juliana's Father P.O.V.:

A branch? "That's a curious request," I told her. Curios it was indeed. Normally, I expected she would ask for a new dress, a flower, or ribbon stuff like that; but a branch. That's a new one. "Well, you'll have to take it with you on your way and think of me when you look at it. And when you bring it back, it means you'll be with it. And that's what I really want. For you to come back. No matter what," she told me. By the tone in her voice, I could tell she was ready to cry because I've been away for so long most of the time and I may not see my girl again. "I will," I told her. Then, gave her a big hug because I will miss her so much.

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

I have to admit the party is going very well. Wait, where's my husband? He should be having fun. I better go find him besides my daughters are fine in the party. Where is he? Oh I see him now in his office, why is he talking to Juliana and what's going on?

Juliana's Father P.O.V.:

"Juliana, while I'm away I want you to be good to your stepmother and stepsisters even though they may be trying at times," I told Juliana. I mean that because the truth is they are but it is a block they have to go through somehow.

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

I've been hearing the conversation and my family is not trying. What on earth does he mean by that? It's like he means the Earth is flat. It's round! Man, do I have to cope with a lot already. Well, if he means were trying then so be it.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

"I promise," I told Papa. "Thank you," he told me. "I always leave a part of me behind, Juliana. Remember that. And your mother's here too, though you see her not. She's the very heart of this place. And that's why we must cherish this house always, for her," Father told me. Those words sunk deep down into me and I honestly miss Mother. "I miss her," I told Papa. "Do you," I asked. "Very much," he answered.

(Next day)

Juliana's P.O.V.:

Papa is leaving today for his trip; but little did I know he won't return and it may be hard so I have to go with the fact he might come back but I'm not sure. I see the carriage with him now and I ran down the steps to hold his hand a few times as the carriage rolls out the way. "Remember the lace. I simply must have it," I heard Anastasia exclaim to my father. "And my parasol for my complexion! That's means skin, if you don't know," Drisella exclaimed. I continued to follow Father out the drive way. "Bye," I called to him as the carriage continued to go. "Bye Ella," Papa called to me. "I love you," I shouted back to him. "I love you too," he shouted back. "Bye," I mumbled.

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

I wave my white handkerchief happily as I watched my husband go off but little did I know it would change. As he left, I went back into the house and my daughters trailed behind. Man, I can't believe I have to take care of his daughter while he's gone. Well, so be it.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

A few moments went by and I missed him already. I was already tearing up a little as I walked back into the house. "Juliana dear," a voice called to me. I turned and saw my stepmother in one of the rooms of the house and I went over to her still crying. "Now, now mustn't blub," she told me while she dabbed my eyes. "Yes, stepmother," I sighed. "You needn't call me that, Madam will do," she told me. Madam? Why does she want me to call her madam? I'm not a servant to the house, and I though she wanted me to call her mom. But why Madam? All of a sudden, the two of us heard a commotion.

Anastasia's P.O.V.:

"There isn't room for me and all of your clothes," I yelled to Drisella. "Well, then make yourself smaller," Drisella shot back at me. Ouch.

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

"Anastasia and Drisella have always shared a room. Such dear, affectionate girls," I told Juliana while she looked on.

Drisella's P.O.V.:

"Or…Or better yet, disappear entirely," I shot at Anastasia. "You'd like that, wouldn't you," I asked her. Then, I left with a turn of my heel. "Sometimes I could scratch your eyes out," she shot back at me. Ouch. Man, I hate my sister.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

"I think they're finding the sleeping quarters rather confing," lady Tremaine told me. Suddenly, I got an idea and I didn't hesitate to bring it to my step mom. "Well, my bedroom's the biggest besides yours and Father's perhaps they like to share it," I explained. My stepmother looked at me when she heard the idea. "What a wonderful idea. What a good girl you are," she told me. I guess she approves. Now the question is, where am I going to stay now. "I can stay in the," I started to say but my stepmother stopped me. "The attic. Quite so," she told me. "The attic," I asked turning over to her as she got a box from the back. "Yes. Only temporary while I have all the other rooms redecorated. The attic's so nice and airy and you'll be away from our fuss and bother. You'd be even more cozy if you kept all this bric-a-brac with you. Keep you amused," she explained. Well, if I am to live in the attic now so be it. I carefully picked up the stuff and went to the attic door.

Well, here is Of life and laughter everyone! I apologize for not posting and writing over the last few days I was busy. I do have some updates for you all. One, I made a typo on the cast list for the person playing the King it is supposed to be Francis Mitchell to keep in mind with Logan Mitchell just so you know. And, two I'm working a collection of outfits from the film so keep that in mind. I will be writing the next chapter as we speak. The music for the story just to let you know is the Cinderella 2015 movie soundtrack. So enjoy!


	6. Nice and Airy

Nice and Airy

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I didn't expect my stepmother to have me call her madam and take some of the stuff that belonged to my mother up into the attic. Why would she do such a thing if she hadn't met my mom? Well, I guess she has her preferences and I have mine. I reached the door to the attic and opened the door only to discover a bunch of stairs leading up to the actual attic, well here goes nothing.

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

I heard the steps of my stepdaughter going up into the attic and I began thinking that this is perfect. I know she has been through a lot but it was nice of her to give up her room for my daughters. I had no idea she was thinking of the rooms in the house to stay; but I was having those redecorated as well. There is something about Juliana I just don't understand. Besides the fact that she is sometimes nicknamed as Ella. Wait, that just sounds like Cinderella.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I just reached the top of the attic and I have to admit this is going to be difficult throughout the next few days or even weeks by any chance. I do wish Father was here now so he could fix this; but I did remember Mother's promise to have courage and be kind. So that's what I have to do. I just entered the attic to find a chaise longue perfect for me. "Well, no one shall disturb me here," I said to myself. Then again, I spoke to soon because after I lifted the chaise, I saw mice scurrying around then I realized it was my friends. "Hello Gus-Gus," I greeted him. Then, I saw him trying to get up the chaise which is difficult because he is greedy with the cheese. "Go on Gus-Gus, you can do it," I encouraged. Afterwards, he went on the chaise and sat with me. "So this is where you take refuge. Me too, it would seem," I told him. Come to think of it, I still think they understand me despite the differences.

Drisella's P.O.V.:

Mother gave us exciting news saying that Juliana is willing to give up her room for us to share. I have to admit that was nice of her to do that. I can't wait to share my room with Anastasia. "You know sis, I'm surprised our stepsister would be willing to share her room with us," I told her. "Yes, I'm surprised indeed Drisella," she responded. After we put on our clothes into our room I heard Juliana's voice coming through the house. "Anastasia," I told her. She looked at me and we went to the door of the attic and heard her voice. What is she doing in the attic?

Juliana's P.O.V.:

"Right," I said to myself as I was getting my new area set. "Who's going to help me," I asked my friends. Help they did thanks to putting the new pillow on the chaise and getting the room all set.

Drisella's P.O.V.:

"Simpleton," Anastasia told me as we heard Juliana's voice. "That is the last straw. Our litte sister, up there talking to the woodworm," I explained. So that's where the voice was coming from; yet I don't understand why she would talk to wood.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

'How very pleasant, no cats, and no stepsisters," I said happily. The chaise was perfect for me to sit on for now. Besides, I didn't know it was supposed to be my bed for now.

Anastasia's P.O.V.:

"We have a halfwit for a sister," Drisella complained. Oh, I wish she would stop and accept the fact that we have to deal with this. "I've got two," I responded. "I heard that," she replied. Man do I hate her. "Who is she talking to," I asked Drisella. "She's mad," Drisella concluded. Okay, she is mad like a person who once had seen a beast in a castle. Still, I don't think she's too mad. Oh we have to go, Juliana's coming.

(Next morning)

Juliana's P.O.V.:

"Sing, sweet nightingale," I sang as I walked out of the house. "Good morning," I called to one of the farmers. "Good morning Miss Juliana," Farmer Carlos responded. He is such a wonderful farmer; yet little did I know he would break the news to me of something dreadful. "Good morning, Kyle," I called to the other farmer. Farmer Jon was the husband to Katie, my favorite person of all that is for sure. "Sing sweet…," I continued. I always love that song besides the lullaby Mother sang to me. Oh, I wish she was here. I came right near the chicken coop and had to get fresh eggs. "Hello. Don't mind if I…," I spoke to the chickens as I went in looking for eggs. "What a lovely Chantecler, well done. Thanks," I told the chickens as I got what I needed then headed out of the coop. "Morning," I greeted to the household including Katie. "Morning. Thank you Miss Juliana," Katie replied. Besides, being kind I still had a playful side to me as well. With no one watching I stuck my finger into the soup to taste it. "Juliana," Katie laughed. Well, guess that's me for sure.

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

Where's Anastasia and Drisella? I mean they should've been up by now. I hope they're not sleeping in again. "Wake up girls! It's lunch time," I exclaimed. Hopefully that will get them up.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

Mornings did not agree with Juliana's stepsisters. And they lacked accomplishment in such domestic arts as keeping house.

Anastasia's P.O.V.:

I can't believe I am dreaming about Prince Logan again. Wait, oh man mom's calling. I woke up with a start and fell right off the bed and Drisella woke up with the same panic attack as well. Talk about us not getting up right.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

In fact, they lack accomplishment in any art.

Drisella's P.O.V.:

Thanks to mom for waking us up, I decided to make good use of time by playing the piano or harpsichord. I was working on sing that Juliana had and I think she won't mind if I try it out. I started to play nicely then I sang. "It was a lover and his lass with a hey, and a no And a heynonino," I sang. Hey, I'm getting the hang of this. This is pretty fun if you ask me.

Anastasia's P.O.V.:

While Drieslla was killing the piano, I was busy drawing a portrait of Mother and I think I got it. Her hair, lips, and everything. I showed mom and I think she likes it but I could be wrong. I think some touchups should do just about that.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I chuckled a little at the fact of my stepsisters. I honestly shouldn't have laughed besides that would be rude of me. All of a sudden, I heard something fell and I looked to see my stepmother tipped a cookie. Well, in keeping my promise to mom I cleaned it up. Little did I know this would be my routine for quite some time. Where's Papa?

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

Drisella just finshed the song and I didn't like it. "Do shut up," I told her. Then, I went back into thought.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

Juliana's great comfort were the letters that Father would send from his travels. The weeks away lengthened into months, but everyday would bring his thoughts from some distant part.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I miss Papa lately and I could help but smile and pray to God hoping he would come soon. Since he was away, I promised him to be good for my new family in a way. I wish he knew what they were doing to me now. I feel like a servant to them when I should be their sister. Well, things have to happen. "Miss Juliana, it's the mail coach," someone called to me and I ran over to find a letter from my father which I didn't know it would be the last one from him in forever.

There you have it folks for this chapter I apologize for not posting it earlier I had been so busy with stuff but here it is. If you hadn't had a chance to ready my other stories please do so!


	7. Orphaned

Orphaned and a new name

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

Until one late afternoon.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

Papa should be coming home soon I hope. According to his last letter he should be arriving. I hope I can tell him what's been happening despite the fact, I don't have a room anymore. I wish it wasn't that way. All of a sudden, a knock was heard across the house. Papa! He's home! I ran to the door and unlocked it only to find Farmer Carlos. He took his hat off with reverence. "Farmer Carlos," I asked. "Miss Juliana," he told me. I wasn't even prepared for the news to come. "It's your father miss," he began. I heard the patter of my stepsisters' feet and my stepmother coming to where I was but only a few distances away. "He took ill on the road," Farmer Carlos continued. "He's passed on miss, he's gone. To the end, he spoke only of you miss. And your mother," he informed. At that moment, I felt like a ton of bricks just fell upon me while I didn't expect it at all. "I was to give you this," Carlos told me. He handed me a branch from my request I told Papa before. _"Bring me the first branch that your shoulder brushes on your journey"._ "But what about my lace," Anastasia asked from where I was a few feet away. "My parasol," Drisella asked as well. "Can't you see? None of that matters," my stepmother said to the girls. A few brief seconds went by. "We're ruined. How will we live," she told us then walked away. Her daughters followed behind and I think they were going to mourn privately. Only on the doorstep now was me and Farmer Carlos. "Thank you. It must have been very difficult for you," I told him. Afterwards, he closed the door and I held the branch in my hands. My mind over the last few months hoped for his return; but it wouldn't happen. I slid down the back of the door and wept over the loss of my father.

(Next day)

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

I got my daughters some mourning gowns made of black bombazine so that way we mourn the loss of my husband. I couldn't forget Juliana so I didn't order her one though I got her a black ribbon so that helped. It was raining at the family vault for Juliana's family and the priest finished the prayers for the dead and honestly I feel so sad that my grief may contain myself. They found my late husband's body and brought it over to the vault then I couldn't help but to look away at my stepdaughter while she mourns her father who she loved.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

How indeed to live. Economies had to be taken. Juliana's stepmother dismissed the household.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I was already finishing my final goodbyes with my friends or more like family that served my house when Mama and Papa were around. I still don't understand why my stepmother had to let them go. I mean they could stay and help out but I can't argue with my stepmother. Katie came forward to me and I gave her a big hug. I am going to miss all of the people that helped me. "I'll be praying for you Juliana. Don't let the devil come to you," she told me. I nodded and began to think about the words she said which I started to take whole heartedly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my stepmother. What or why is she looking at me with a stern face?

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

Her stepmother and stepsisters ever misused her. And by and by they considered Juliana less a sister then a servant.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I just finished lacing my stepmother's boots ever since Papa's death. I just don't understand why she dismissed the household and have me be her little maid. But, I promised Mama and Papa to have courage and be kind. So that's what I'll do.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

And so Juliana was left to do all the work. This was a good thing, for it distracted her from her grief. At least that was what her stepmother said. And she and her two daughters were happy to provide Juliana with lots and lots of distraction. In their defense, they did share with her the very food they ate or rather, the scraps from their table. She had little in the way of friends. Well, her friends were very little.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

After was has been happening lately, I found myself having dinner later than usual. I was getting ready for bed when I saw my mouse friends. "There you are," I told them. "Have dinner with me, won't you," I asked them. Before I got a tea cup and a little napkin to act as table and table cloth. "Your table," I told them. Then, I watched them eat even though Gus-Gus was being greedy as usual.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

But those friends she had, she treated with an open heart and open hand. Sometimes, by the end of the day the drafty attic was too cold to spend the night in. So she lay by the dying embers of the hearth to keep warm.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

Now that I got my stuff done for tonight I went to the attic but it felt cold up there so I went back down to basement got a pillow and fell asleep by the embers of that fire. I dreamed where my parents were still alive and I could be myself and have that childhood again without any badness in the world. Then, a prince would join me, yes a prince. Will that happen to me? I hope so.

(Next Morning)

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The sun rose over Juliana's house and her head as she slept through the night into the morning. RINGGGGG the servant bells interrupted her thoughts as she woke up.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

Well, I heard the sound of the bells that means time to work again.

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

My daughters and I walked down still in our nightwear to find no breakfast on the table. What the heck is taking Juliana long? Oh I see her, wait what's on her face? "I thought breakfast was ready," I sneered at her.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

"It is madam," I told her honestly. "I'm only mending the fire," I explained. I hoped this would give me an excuse but guess not. "In future can we not be called until the work is done," she asked me. Well, it can work and I think that would work for the both of us. "As you wish," I responded. So hopefully, she can lighten up to me instead of being a maid I hope. I also hope she doesn't ask about my face. Spoke too soon.

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

"Juliana, what's that on your face," I asked her. Maybe she can tell me about what happened and why there is something on her face. Wait a second, is that ash?

Juliana's P.O.V.:

"Juliana, what's that on your face," Lady Tremaine asked me while I got the breakfast tray. Why would she ask me this question? "Madam," I asked with confusion. This is getting a little weird than I thought.

Anastasia's P.O.V.:

I took a good look at Juliana's face and I think I know what it is. "It's ash from the fireplace," I told mom. Drisella laughed and I started to giggle when I told her. "Do clean yourself up," mom sneered. Juliana wiped her face with the apron and Drisella was saying, "You'll get cinders in our tea,"

Drisella's P.O.V.:

I thought that we should create a nickname for maid or stepsister whatever you call it. "I've got a new name for her," I told them. "Cinderwench," I told them. "I couldn't bear to look so dirty, dirty Juliana," Anastasia added laughing. "I heard once about a woman whose name was Ella, wait I got it. Cinderella, that's what we'll call you," I told mom and Anastasia. "Oh girls, you're too clever," Mom complimented us. Wow, I'm surprised Mom liked me idea. Way to go me!

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I just grabbed my breakfast after I gave the rest to my family. "Who's this for, is there someone we forgotten," Madam asked with some expression. "It's my place," I responded with happiness. Hopefully, she'll let me sit down and have breakfast with them. Not that I would try to be more like a sister to them, it may be confusing. "It seems too much to expect you to prepare breakfast, serve it and still sit with us," Madam told me. Well, there goes my chance of sitting with them. "Wouldn't you prefer to eat when all the work is done Juliana, or should I say Cinderella," Madam sneered. Man, did I feel hurt. I grabbed my breakfast from the table without noticing the triumphant smiles of my stepsisters and my stepmother laughing from the table as I walked to the kitchen. When I got to the table, I placed my tray on that table though I accidently broke a plate and looked in the reflection of a vase. After seeing myself, I am no longer Juliana the kind hearted girl but Cinderella, a maid in my own household. Then, I got so upset, that I ran outside without my apron and got my horse Caspian from the stable, the only thing Madam let me keep and rode away from the house to get some air.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

Cinderella. Names have power like magic spells. And of a sudden, it seemed to her that her stepmother and stepsisters had indeed transformed her into merely a creature of ash and toil.

 **Wow. Talk about hurt huh? Well, here is the chapter you guys, I plan to get started on when Prince Logan meets Juliana for the first time so stay tuned for that and please follow my other stories for more updates!**


	8. Meeting Prince Logan

The Stag

Logan's P.O.V.:

I was getting bored and tired from my lessons the Grand Duke was giving me though I know much of the history of our kingdom, Caronia and I was the Crown Prince soon to be King if Father died anytime. No offense dad. "Well, that's our lesson for today your highness, Captain James is looking for you in the stables to join in a hunting trip," he told me. Hunting? Well, I could use a distraction from all my royal duties. I joined James at the stables and got Peter, my horse as we rode off to the meadow in order to catch a stage. The palace was where the formal me will be; but the fun me is here in the meadow looking for a creature or maybe a princess. Wait, dad's thoughts are in me now. Ugh.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

Caspian and I rode with happiness through the woods and I was glad I didn't have my stepsisters or mother following me just to see what I was doing then make fun of me for it. Our ride was going well when a stag came in front of us and Caspian reared which caused the stag to do the same. I gasped and was shaking a little bit because I didn't expect it at all. All of a sudden, I heard voices that sounded like a horn and people shouting. I guess they found where the stag is or my new friend I should say. "Run," I whispered to him. "Quickly my friend or they'll catch you," I added. Then, he ran away from us while Caspian decided to gallop and follow him. Well, there goes a nice ride. "Easy," I told Caspian but it was no use. He continued to gallop while I held on tight.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Thanks to the hunting crew that sounded the trumpet that the stag was found then we were running towards it when out of the corner of my eye, a young maiden was trying to calm her horse down from following us. So I broke away from the hunting party and went with Peter to calm the horse down.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

Perhaps it was just as well that Juliana's stepsisters were cruel. For had she not run to the forest, she might never have met the Prince.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

"Easy, easy," I told Caspian still he couldn't calm down. "Easy boy," I coaxed him as I galloped across the meadow and forest corner. "Come on boy slow down," I told him as well before a voice rang out to me. "Miss," the voice said. It was like music. "Miss are you alright, hold on," he told me. "I'm alright thank you," I responded honestly. "That's fine,' the voice replied but the person still was right near me.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I reached the horse and the maiden just in time in order to coax him down. "Woah, woah," I told the gray horse and he stopped which was a relief. I stopped and let the air breath through me while the maiden did the same. She looked beautiful in a blue dress with little to big roses on the dress. Dark blue flats were on her feet and her hair was done in a maiden style with a scarf around the head. She did look pretty and almost reminded me of mom. Her face was soon pretty even if there was dirt and the brown eyes were so filled with color. "Are you alright," I asked the maiden.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

After I relaxed from the horse chase, I looked up to see a young man riding a brown horse like mine but a coat darker. The gentleman was wearing a pair of black riding boots that went up to his thighs. Cram breeches were on him as well to act as pants. A green tunic with gold leaf embroidery was on him like a jacket, underneath it was a blue jerkin of some sorts with a blue collar sticking out. His face was so beautiful with those brown eyes that were dark as chocolate. His hair the same color as it glistened in the sunlight and the face was perfectly molded. "Are you alright," he asked me. "I'm alright but you nearly frightened the life out of him," I replied while steering Caspian. "Who," he asked. "The stag," I answered. "What's he ever done to you that you should chase him about," I asked the man.

Logan's P.O.V.:

After she asked me that question I felt like being dumb. No that's not true. Crown Prince Logan is never dumb! "I must confess, I've never met him before. He is a friend of yours," I asked. "An acquaintance we met just now. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, and I just felt he had a great deal left to do with his life that's all," she said. Her voice was so sweet and sounded like music to my ears. "Miss what do they call you," I asked her. She looked down for a minute. Is she alright?

Juliana's P.O.V.:

"Miss that do they call you," he asked me. I looked down for a minute. "Never mind what they call me," I responded to the gentleman. "You shouldn't be deep in the forest alone," he added. I chuckled at that part. "I'm not alone, I'm with you Mister….what do they call you," I asked him.

Logan's P.O.V.:

She just asked me my name and she can't know that I am the Prince though I am dressed like him. "You don't who I am," I asked her with a chuckle. I had to think of something fast. "That is…They call me Logan," I told her. Yeah Logan that's it though that is my name though. "Well, my father does when he's in a good mood," I explained. Seems to me she understands.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

So this stranger's name is Logan. That is such a nice name for a gentleman. He does seem honest with himself. "And where do you live Mr. Logan," I asked him. "At the palace. My father's teaching me his trade," he answered. "You're an apprentice," I asked with a smile. "Of a sort," he replied. "That's very fine," I told him. "Do they treat you well," I asked.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"Do they treat you well," she asked me. "Better than I deserve, most likely," I told her. "And you," I asked. "They treat me as well as they're able," I explained sadly. "I'm sorry," I told her with sympathy. "It's not your doing," she responded. "Nor yours either, I'll bet," I said. "It's no so very bad," she explained. "Others have it worse, I'm sure. We must simply have courage and be kind, mustn't we," she asked. "Yes, you're right," I responded. I can't believe I answered her question. Talk about crazy; but she does have a point. "Please don't let them hurt him," she pleaded. Why doesn't she want us to hurt the stag? "But were hunting you see, it's what's done," I explained. "Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done," she explained. Wow. I never knew from a maiden who talks so much about kindness can defend a person or a statement like that. Has she ever thought about doing something with philosophy? "Right again," I told her. Man, she does make valid points.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I told him because of things done doesn't mean it should be done and he was saying I was right. Wow. That's a first. "Then you'll leave him alone, won't you," I asked Logan. "I will," he responded. "Thank you very much Mr. Logan," I told him with a smile. Our silence in conversation soon changed when a gentleman in a captain's uniform approached us.

Captain James's P.O.V.:

I was wondering on where the heck Prince Logan can be because I know he would never steer away from a hunt for sure. My horse and I galloped to the edge of the forest where I saw his highness talking with a young maiden. Who is she? "Ah, there you are Your High…," I was saying before he interrupted me. "It's Logan! Logan. Logan! I'm Logan. I'm on my way," he told me. Well, that's a first. "Well, we'd better get a move on Mr. Logan," I told him. Why in the world would I call him Logan?

Logan's P.O.V.:

After the captain noticed me and almost exposed my true identity to the maiden, I figured I had to leave because of my portrait appointment. "As I said, on my way," I told the captain. Then, he went away with the hunting party. I looked at the maiden and I hoped to see her again. "I hope to see you again miss," I told her. She blushed for a bit.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

"I hope to see you again miss," Logan told me. "And I, you," I responded. I soon got Caspian into a gallop and started to head back to the house. During that time, I looked back at Logan and I could tell love was in the air and I hope to see him again.

 **Well there you have it Juliana and Logan have officially met folks! Please stay tuned for more as I write about Logan telling his father about Juliana and the announcement of the ball.**


	9. Ball anouncement

Telling his father and the ball announcement

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Logan walked with his horse up the way to where the palace greeted him. Beautiful balcony setting surrounded the area and windows let in the sunlight and of course the fencing room and the other rooms in the palace were noticeable to Logan. After all, he is the Crown Prince.

King Francis's P.O.V.:

I was getting some more blood drawn today and the doctor would give me the status on my physical health. I just hope Logan is ready to rule the kingdom though it may be tough on him because he is my son. I saw him come into my room wearing his portrait outfit and a big smile was on his face. "Hello, Logan how was the hunt," I asked. "Hi dad, it went well and I met a young maiden," he told me. "A young maiden," I asked. "Of course dad, she was beautiful and sweet. Her face was covered in ash and I felt so bad for her," Logan told me. "Is she being abused," I asked. "She didn't say," he answered. "I see," I responded. "Did you ask where she's from," I questioned. "No," he said. "Well, you sound as if you're the first fellow ever to meet a pretty girl," I told him.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"She wasn't a "pretty girl"," I told dad. "Well, she was a pretty girl but there was so much more to her," I added. I fell in love with the maiden ever since I met her and she seems so sweet and kind. I hope to see her again. "How much more," dad asked. "You've only just met her," he added. Great, now I feel like Princess Anna after her Queen Elsa told her she can't marry a man she just met. "How could you know anything about her," dad questioned. Well, I was going to say her body language and the way she looked which rightfully I assumed she was a slave. "You told me right away when you met Mother," I told dad. "That's different, your mother was a princess," dad told me. "You would have loved her anyway," I explained. "I would have never seen her, because it wouldn't have been appropriate," I told dad. "And my father would have told me what I'm telling you and I would have listened," dad told me. Geesh. Well, this is going nice.

King Francis's P.O.V.:

I care so much about Logan ever since his mom and my wife died but I don't know whether or not to trust him about meeting this girl in the woods. "No, you wouldn't," Logan told me after saying I should have listened to my father growing up. "Yes, I would," I told him. "No, you wouldn't," he said back. "I would," I argued back. "You wouldn't," Logan said back to me. "Your right," I told him in defeat. Well, he does have the stubbornness like me but also wits like his mom. I wished Queen Joanna was still alive and helping me out with the kingdom but Logan is doing a great job in my opinion. After all, he is the Crown Prince soon to be king.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I watched the doctor pack his stuff away before I asked the question of his health. "Well how is he," I asked the doctor. I saw the physician fidgeted a little bit before he spoke. "Your majesty," he was saying but soon faltered to silence. What is it something he didn't want to talk about? "Never mind. If it takes too long to work out a way to say it I already know," he answered the doctor. "Father," I muttered placing my hand where his hand was laying. "Way of all flesh boy," dad told me. "Come we shall be late. And punctuality is the politeness of princes," I said with dad in unison. I wish the doctor could have told us more of the condition if it was serious or not. As I watched dad put on his crimson jacket it made me think back to when the two of us were close when I was little and mom was with us; but when she died I sort of noticed we spaced out a little bit but that changed and I welcomed dad back into my life. Well, I am not sure how long till I become king yet but I'll cherish it with dad. I walked through the doors of his suite to find James standing by and Jett, the Grand Duke oh is he so annoying.

Jett's P.O.V.:

"His Majesty the King," the herald announced. I bowed to the king as did the captain. As grand duke, you have to treat the king with respect even if you have dark intentions on the inside unlike me. Oh wait it is like me. "I'm sure your father spoke to you of your behavior in the forest," I told the Crown Prince. "Is it any of your business Grand Duke," Logan scowled at me. "Your business is my business, your Royal Highness. It will not do to let the stage go free," I replied. "Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it should be done something like that," he said in defense. What is with the Crown Prince today? Did he get hit with a branch?

King Francis's P.O.V.:

I must admit Logan defending the Grand Duke with that statement was quite impressive. I agree with him on the duke being annoying. Ever since I became king I trusted him to be the Grand Duke, but I found his dark intention is for him to marry a princess from his country. Why? Why does he plan to do this? "Master Phineas, master of the canvas awaits," I told Logan when we reached the room.

Logan's P.O.V.:

We arrived at the room where I was to sit for the painting and to be honest I hate sitting for paintings. I always find them annoying. "Make him look marriageable Master Phineas," dad commanded to the painter. "We must attract a suitable bride even if he won't listen to a word I say," he added. Hey. That was offensive dad. "I shall endeavor to please, Your Majesty, but I can't work miracles," Phineas replied with a snarky attitude. I got on the "saddle" to pose for the portrait. "A splendid campus Master Phineas," James told the painter. "Thank you- as if he knows anything about art," Phineas muttered while handing me a sword. I couldn't help but chuckle at that statement so it was pretty hilarious if I do say so myself. "So this portrait will be really sent abroad to induce the high and mighty to attend this ball you insist upon," I asked. Now, there is another thing I don't like. My face being sent abroad in a portrait like a parade straight to the palace. "Which is tradition," the Grand Duke told me. "Which is beloved," he added. Well, it was the same way when mom and dad met. I wish she was here to help me with this scenario.

King Francis's P.O.V.:

I care deeply for Logan and I want to see the kingdom happy; but what can I do to convince him for this is for the good of the kingdom? "Which you will choose a bride," I told him while pressing the painter. "Fascinating," I heard the painter mutter with a grunt. I heard that Master Phineas.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I figured it was time to ask them a question that I had been thinking about ever since I met the maiden in the forest a few hours ago. I still wish I had gotten her name. "If I must marry could I not wed, say, a good honest country girl," I asked. To my surprise the Grand Duke just laughed at this scenario. "How many divisions will this good honest country girl provide us? How will she make the kingdom stronger? We are a small kingdom against great states, Your Royal Highness, and it is a dangerous world," he spoke. Well, I am thinking if I could wed her she would be able to help the kingdom. I could hear the servants to Master Phineas lifting him up for the painting. He was also saying good on the position he was angled at for the painting.

King Francis's P.O.V.:

Well, I do have to agree with the Grand Duke on this one but if I know Logan he wouldn't break the tradition of his people or the nation as a whole. I walked over to him to talk more about the scenario. "Listen boy, I want to see you and the kingdom safe," I muttered. He looked at me for a few seconds before announcing the decision. "Alright Father….on one condition. Let the invitations go to everyone not just the nobility. The wars have brought sorrow on us all," Logan answered. Is he crazy? We hadn't had common folk in the palace for century's even years. Why would he think this now? I turned to the Grand Duke to ask him a question. "What do you think? Will that please the people," I asked.

Captain James's P.O.V.:

I thought this idea in my head before the Grand Duke could even answer the King's question. "It is beyond my wit, Your Majesty, but I wouldn't mind a bit of jolly," I said chuckling. I looked over at Logan with a smile as the king laughed. It seems to me that the king approves of this proposal. "I think we might have a bargain. A ball for the people and a princess for the prince," The Grand Duke said agreeing. "Sounds like a step in the right direction, if you ask-," the painter was saying. "We didn't ask you," the king told him. Oh, burn! "I'm so sorry," Phineas said in reply before continuing the painting. "Naughty paint, naughty brush," he scolded. Okay, I think he woke up with stupid pills this morning. "Down please Samson. Haven't got a cushion," he continued to say. I looked noticing that he was about to land on the ground. "Right. Down, down. Not that..," he said before landing right on the ground after the pulley brought him there. "Oi! I'm on the ground," he said in complain before looking at the idea right in front of him. "I am literally on the ground. Sorry," he told the king. "Actually this a very good angle for you. Great nostrils. Could I have a longer brush," Phineas asked Samson. I silently chuckled while the king and a scribe write the declaration to be announced in the town square this afternoon. I wonder how is Logan's mystery maiden is doing.

 _(At the square)_

Juliana's P.O.V.:

After the morning episode with my stepmother and meeting Logan, I came back to the house to find my stepmother wanting me to pick up some stuff for her and the girls. She also told me to keep an ear out for news from the palace if anything should come. I got my basket and soon went to town and got the stuff my stepmother and the girls needed. Along the way, I ran into Katie and walked around the square while talking with her about life after being dismissed thanks to my stepmother. "You don't look well, miss," Katie said noticing my skin color all pale. "Not at all," I replied honestly. "Why do you stay there, when they treat you so," she asked me. "Because I made my mother and father a promise to cherish the place we were so happy. They loved our house and now that they're gone, I love it for them. It's my home," I explained. Pretty soon, we heard the cry of "Hear ye, hear ye," coming from the town crier to the palace. "Quiet," he commanded. Everyone around me including the town square just shushed as he proceed to proclaim what the palace sent him to do.

Town Crier Kendall's P.O.V.:

I opened the scroll that contained the announcement of the ball. "Know, on this day two weeks hence, there shall be held, at the palace, a royal ball. At said ball, in accordance with ancient custom, the prince shall choose a bride. Furthermore, at the behest of the prince, it is hereby declared that every maiden be she noble or commoner is invited. Such is the command of our most noble king, Francis Mitchell the first," I proclaimed to the people and then I left.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I listened earnestly to the proclamation and I think my stepmother and daughters would like to go. Besides, since I am invited it would be nice to go with my family just for once and not be treated like a slave. I wish I would get to know them more, not just as mean or cruel but as a family because I thought it was going to be that way when I met them the first time. "Isn't this awesome Katie," I asked her. "It is Juliana," she told me. I couldn't help but smile and soon said goodbye to Katie then got on Caspian back to the house, and tell my stepfamily the news. I arrived back at the house and dropped off the items in corresponding rooms. I looked around afterwards to find my stepfamily and soon found them in the parlor. "Excuse madam," I called to her interrupting her thought. "Yes, Cinderella what is it," she asked from the chaise she laid upon. "I bring word from the palace," I replied. "The palace," my stepmother asked with interest. "Yes. Know in two weeks time a royal ball will be held at the palace and the Prince will choose a bride," I answered happily. My stepsisters heard word from where they were sitting as well. "Is there anything else in the proclamation," Drisella asked. "Yes, every maiden in the kingdom whether noble or commoner is invited to attend," I answered. My stepmother and sisters soon squealed with delight and happiness at this news.

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

Juliana was enormously excited to see Logan the apprentice. And her stepsisters were mildly intrigued by the notion of meeting the prince.

Anastasia's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Cinderella announced to us there would be a ball at the palace. Imagine that, a royal ball. I've always wanted to go to one when Papa my first dad was alive but he was so busy with work. This is my chance to become a princess. "I shall trick him into loving me. See if I don't," Drisella squealed with delight. "This is the most hugest news," I also added. Our mother was shocked at the news and soon got excited just like we were. "Calm yourselves," she told us after our hype of excitement. "Now listen to me, one of you must win the heart of the prince. Do that, and we can unwind the debt in which we ensnared when we came to this backwater," she told us.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

Backwater? Ouch. Okay, I do feel hurt about it but this is my chance to be with my family and get to know them more. Rather than a maid at all such. "I, a princess," Drisella asked with excitement. "Or rather I, a princess," Anastasia said fluttering her fan with grace. My stepmother soon looked at me in a fake smile or a smirk I think before speaking. "Having delivered your news, why are you still here? You must return to town right away and tell that seamstress to run us up three ball gowns," she told me. Wait, three? I think this is it she's warming up to me. "Three? That's very thoughtful of you," I told her. She looked from the mirror in suspicion. "What do you mean," she asked curiously. "To think of me," I answered. "Think of you," she questioned. "Mummy, she believes the other dress if for her," Drisella told my stepmother. "Poor, slow little Cinders, how embarrassing," Anastasia remarked. Okay, I got excited not am I really not going to the ball or are they teasing me? "Your too ambitious for your own good," my stepmother told me. Okay, this is a big misunderstanding. "No. I only want to see my friend that's all," I explained to my stepmother. But she didn't buy it. "Let me be very clear. One gown for Anastasia, one for Drisella, and one for me," she told me getting to the point. "Ala mode Parisian," she said in French. "She doesn't know what that means," Anastasia commented. Oh really? "Mais bien sur je connais la mode parisienne et je vais m'en occupier," I replied in perfect French. My stepmother and sisters looked shocked. "Good," she replied. Well, that takes care of one problem. "Right. That's settled then. Now go," she said shooing me off. "Every girl in the kingdom will be chasing the prince. You must get there first before the seamstress is drowned in work," she told me with excitement. I quickly soon got on Caspian back to town after what she told me.

Drisella's P.O.V.:

"Tell me what she said Drisella," Anastasia asked me. "I speak French, not Italian," I told her as we walked back to our rooms. I can't believe a ball will be held in the palace in two weeks. Well, better get started on my dancing now.

 **There you have it folks! The ball announcement chapter is complete. By the way, here is the translation of the line Cinderella replies in French. Surprised huh? Well, most of the chapters will be up as soon as I can. Stay Tuned everybody!**

 _Mais bien sur je connais la mode parisienne et je vais m'en occupier_ \- Translation: But of course I know the Parisian fashion and I will take care of it.


	10. Preperations for the ball

Ball preperations

Logan's P.O.V.:

One week had went by since the proclamation of the royal ball at the palace and I could see the gardeners, and the whole entire staff of the palace getting ready for the big ball this Friday. I'm honestly a little excited still hoping the girl from the forest would come. I mean, she is so pretty, beautiful, and awesome. I hope she is my true love, then some princess who would want to marry me because of my looks. Anyway, the Grand Duke was boring me with a lecture on our kingdom Caronia and I was falling asleep. Since he noticed me half asleep, he decided the lesson was done for today and I can fence with the captain. Thank you Grand Duke! I soon changed into my fencing gear back in my room and soon joined the captain at the fencing chamber. "Ah, there you are, your royal highness. You ready to fence," he asked me. "Yes I am captain," I responded. We soon took our positions and began to fence. I was a pretty good fencer, not to brag but I am good. Yet, my mind still went off about the mystery girl I met in the forest last week.

Captain James's P.O.V.:

I have noticed the Crown Prince looked off in the distance a little bit though he was still fencing me. Perfect opportunity to hit him towards the neck with the sword. "Wake up your royal highness, you're in a daze," I told him. "I'm sorry," he responded as if he was asleep. "You've been off since the hunt," I told him noticing his attitude. 'It's that wonderful girl, I can't stop thinking about her," he told me as we left the fencing chamber for the final fitting of my ball outfit. Oh boy, here we go again with that mystery maiden. "But there are plenty of girls," I told the prince emphasing the girl part. "But her spirit, her goodness," Logan started to say to me. Oh boy, here comes the list. No, he's not going to say the list. "You don't suppose she has a sister, do you," I asked him. Well, it could be that she has a sister but I figure to ask him rather than assume.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"I don't know. I don't know anything about her," I said chuckling to the captain about his question. He does rightfully think she may have a sister but if she did wouldn't I have seen her in the glade on the day we met. The servants stood by us as we gave the fencing sword to them as we walked. "Well, perhaps your mystery girl may come to the ball," the captain told me. "That is why you threw the doors open, is it not," he asked me. Oh boy, do I have to explain this every single time?

"Captain, it was for the benefit of the people," I told him in my prince voice. "Of course. How shallow of me," he responded. Well, that takes care of one problem. "And if she comes, then what," I asked. "You will tell her you're a prince and a prince may take whichever bride he wishes," he answered. "Ha," I said slightly. "Ha," the captain questioned. "Yes ha," I responded. "You know my father and the Grand Duke will only have me marry a princess," I explained.

"Well, if this girl from the forest is charming as you say, they may change their minds," he told me after I took off my glove from fencing. We walked back to my bedroom which I changed into my ball clothes. The royal seamstress made sure I look handsome for the ball. "Captain, you ready," I asked him. "I'm ready whenever you are your highness," he responded. I came out wearing a white doublet jacket with silver designs embossed on it. A row of silver buttons held the jacket together all buttoned up while the sleeves were decorated in blue and white like our royal crest. My silver-blue cravat covered the neck before tucking back into the jacket. My white breeches soon disappeared at the knee because of my thick black boots gave it a shining glow. Usually, I would have a thin sword with this outfit but for the purpose of the fitting, I wouldn't have it. "It looks amazing, your royal highness. Prudence, you did an excellent job," he commented the seamstress. "Thank you captain," she said in reply. Well, better get this off now before the ball tomorrow.

 _(At the house)_

Juliana's P.O.V.:

With so much hype coming up for the ball tomorrow, I was given a whole big list of things to do by my stepmother and not to mention of the final fitting of their gowns. I got help from my mice friends in cleaning the rooms and washing the dishes. "Cinderella," my stepmother called from her room as I finished putting the stuff back after dusting. "Coming madam," I called back. I quickly washed my hands and soon joined her in the room that she once shared with my father. "How can I help you madam," I asked her kindly. "Is my dress ready for a final fitting," she asked. "It is madam. I placed the dress on the chair behind the folding screen," I told her.

"Oh, I didn't see it there, I apologize Cinderella," she told me before going to the screen and changing. A few seconds went by before she came in a striking green gown with a dramatic collar of some sorts around the neck giving some le way for a necklace. The skirt was pleated with the same green as the dress with some hints of gold and red hidden within the skirt. Of course, she needed gold gloves as well, so got I her some. "Is this to your liking madam," I asked. "Why yes, it's beautiful. Thank you Cinderella," she responded. "You are welcome madam. I'm also in the process of finishing the headpiece for you," I told her. "The one for the ball with the three feathers I asked for," she asked. "Yes, that is the one," I answered.

"Ah yes, I can't wait to see when it's done, did you always have a gift for sewing Cinderella," she asked me. "I think I did at a young age," I told her. "Oh I see, before I forget make sure to have a coach ready for us tomorrow," she told me. "As you wish madam, what time should I tell the coachman to pick you up for the ball," I asked. "Six o'clock none the less," she answered. "I will tell him that madam," I told her. "CINDERELLA," a voice yelled. Anastasia. "I'll be right there," I called back. After I helped my stepmom out of her dress for the ball, I went over to my stepsisters room for their final fitting as well. I saw them already in their undergarments ready for the dresses. Anastasia's dress was a vibrant pink with a rainbow color film like material in white showing the outline of flowers on the material. I also added yellow and gold vibrant flowers made of the same material but also added the ones in pink as well that Anastasia requested. I soon got behind the folding screen with my stepsister and gently put the dress on her. She looked so happy in that dress ready to twirl away with the prince. Well, I think I can say the handiwork is complete. As for Drisella, it was the same design as her sister but the film material was blue and the skirt was yellow.

"Cinderella, is my tiara on the way," Anastasia asked me. "Yes, it is on the way to the house as we speak," I told her. "Good," she responded. "I am almost done with your fans for the ball," I told them. "Oh very good Cinderella thank you," Drisella told me. After I got their final hair designs done, I quickly went back to town a coachman who would pick my stepfamily up tomorrow. "Ah Miss Ella," one of the coachmen greeted me. "Hello there Mr. Diamond," I greeted him. "How may I help you today," he asked. "I need a coachman to pick up the Tremaines for the ball tomorrow," I told him. "What time," he asked. "Six o'clock sharp," I told him. "We'll have a coachman pick them up at that time," he told me with a smile. I thanked him and soon went to the jewlers to pick up Anastasia's tiara before going back to the house. Since I had a few minutes before dinner, I started to work on my dress for the ball which was my mother's made of pink chiffon. Oh, I do wish I can go to the ball with them. I hope they allow me. I do hope so. I soon gave my family dinner before they went to bed and I worked on my dress some more because the ball was tomorrow.

 **Here we go guys! This chapter is complete for this story! I still have more to go but I will be posting updates as soon as I can. Stay tuned for that.**


	11. The fairy godmother

My fairy godmother!

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

The day of the ball arrived and the kingdom held its breath in anticipation.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I finally can't believe Friday is here at last! The ball. Oh, I do hope my stepmother will let me go tonight besides I worked hard for them, and treated them with kindness. I really do hope so. I was finishing on cleaning the kitchen for my stepfamily since they had dinner at around 4 o'clock and wanted to make sure they were ready for the carriage as soon as possible. "Cinderella," my stepmother called. "Coming madam," I called back putting the broom back where it belonged and rushed over to my stepmother. "Yes, madam you called for me," I asked politely. "Oh yes, I was wondering if you can help me into the dress for the ball tonight please," she asked. "Of course madam," I replied. I went behind the folding screen in her to help with the green dress for the ball which honestly I found to be intimidating. Afterwards, I stepped out of the screen and helped her with her hair by removing the curlers in her hair to give some bounce and the gold gloves she requested I gently placed on her hands. But, I did reach for her hairpiece of three feathers on the back of a hair clip and secured them in the hair with ease. I also completed her makeup that had a smoky eye affect and red lipstick. Well, she looks set. "You are all done madam," I told her. "Oh thank you Cinderella, I do appreciate the help," she told me. "You're welcome madam," I replied before leaving and heading over to my stepsisters' room.

Anastasia's P.O.V.:

Drisella needs a lot of help for her corset and so do I. I was ready to call for Cinderella when I spotted her in the doorway of our room. "Cinderella, what are you doing here? I was just about to call you," I asked with suspicion. "I was helping your mother get ready, and I wanted to see if you two need help getting ready," she replied with honesty. "Oh, well, we need help with our corsets and getting into our gowns," I told her. She soon stepped in and started to help me with my corset. "Can you make it a little tighter," I asked her. She nodded and fiddled with the strings a little bit since I was standing near a bed pole to help with the corset become more tight on my waist. "How's that," she asked me. "Perfect," I told her. I soon walked over and sat down at the vanity pretending to talk with the prince. "You want me to be your queen, who me," I said politely before giving a sincere laugh as I finished. This better be great.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I finished helping Anastasia with her corset before moving to Drisella in order to tighten her so that she looks presentable. "Tighter," Drisella commanded after I got the strings together in the corset. "Tighter," she asked as I tightened the strings again. "Tighter," a final time before she had enough. "That's it, enough," she told me and then I ties the strings together. "A vision sister," Anastasia told her. "Likewise," Drisella replied. "We must compete for the prince's hand. But let it not mean we harbor dark thoughts against each other," Anastasia said to her sister skipping across the room to her bed before signaling me to help with the hoop cage in order for her dress to poof out in a way.

"Of course not, dear sister," Drisella responded. "I wouldn't dream of poisoning you before we leave for the ball," Drisella told her. "Nor I of pushing you from the moving carriage on the way there," Anastasia said to Drisella. "Or I of dashing your brains out on the palace steps as we arrive. We are sisters after all," Drisella told her as I helped her with the cage she had. "And blood is much thicker than water," Anastasia said gracefully. "We shall let the prince decide," Drisella said. Well, I better get into the conversation now before they leave. "What will he be like, I wonder," I told them. They soon looked at me as if I have gone crazy. "What does it matter what he's like? He's rich beyond reason," Anastasia told me. Okay, ouch but I'm fine. "Wouldn't you like to know him a bit before you marry him," I asked. "Certainly not, it may change my mind," Drisella answered. "I bet you have never ever spoke to a man. Have you, moon face," Anastasia asked. "Well, I have once to a gentleman," I responded.

"Some menial no doubt. Some 'prentice," Anastasia said. "He was an apprentice yes," I told them. "All men are fools. That's what Mama says. The sooner you learn that the better," Drisella advised me. Well, not really. "The first dance my lady," Anastasia said as the Prince. "Oh Prince Charming, you're so naughty," Drisella said playing along as they laughed and pretended to dance together while I just back away. I saw Anastasia reach for her tiara I picked up and she tried it on in the mirror. "I want to try it," Drisella said noticing. "No, I'm wearing it," Anastasia told her. "No, no," she was saying then it broke. I heard the crack and felt the fury coming on Anastasia so luckily for me, I solved the problem by putting a flower in Anastasia's hair while finishing their looks.

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

Not for the first time, Juliana felt pity for these two schemers who could be every bit as ugly within as they were fair without.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I slowly waked out of their room to hear Anastasia say, "My prince. He will love me," "But I will be his queen," Drisella shot back. I couldn't help but walk out on the problem and run up to the attic to finish my dress for the ball and get ready in time for the coach.

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

If her stepmother would not have a forth dress made, it seemed to Juliana that there was no reason why to run it up herself. And besides, she have a little help.

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

Thanks to Cinderella, I got myself ready for about six o clock since the coach was arriving at that time. I soon got ready to walk out of the drawing room but I wasn't ready yet. Hopefully soon till we leave.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I stood in the attic looking at my reflection in the mirror on the work I did for my mother's wedding dress in a nice pink chiffon. With some of the lace I had, I used them to create hairties for an elegant look. I wore my work shoes underneath the dress as well. "Thank you my friends," I told them. "I hope they will allow me," I added. My mice friends just nodded and so did everyone else. Okay, here we go. I soon walked out from the attic into the hallway towards the main stairs where my family would be.

Anastasia's P.O.V.:

Drisella and I looked out the window to see the coach arriving on time and I can't believe we'll be going to the palace. "My dear girls," our mother said in the fore way looking at us with joy. The two of us just smiled and twirled a little bit in our dresses. "To see you like this, makes me believe one of you might just snare the prince and to think I have two horses in the race! I daresay no one in the kingdom will outshine my daughters," she told us with a smile. We definitely have a big responsibility that's for sure. All of a sudden, we heard the sound of a voice being cleared and we looked to see Cinderella on the steps. Why is she here? "Cinderella," our mother asked.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I made it down the hallway just in time to hear madam no one in the kingdom would out shine her daughters. Well that could be true. I silently cleared my throat and walked down the steps a little bit for that rustle sound. "Cinderella," my stepmother asked with suspicion. "It cost you nothing. It was my mother's old dress, you see and I took it up myself," I explained walking down the steps.

"Oh la. Cinderella at the ball, no one wants a servant for a bride," Drisella taunted while Anastasia laughed as I came down. "After all I've done-," my stepmother started to say. "I don't want to ruin anything. I don't even want to meet the prince," I told them. "And you won't. There's no question if your going," she told me. Well, wait is she saying I can't go? Wait, the proclamation. "But all of the maidens of the land are invited by order of the king," I said citing the proclamation. "It is the king I am thinking of," she explained. She looked over to her daughters before saying, "It would be an insult to the royal personage, to take you to the palace dressed in these old rags," "Rags," I questioned. I looked down at my dress and no this can't be rags. "This was my mother's," I told them. "Oh. Sorry to have to tell you; but your mother's taste was questionable. This thing is so old fashion, it's practically falling to pieces," she said walking to me with her daughters before the unthinkable happened.

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

I swiftly grabbed a part of her sleeve and tore it down as my stepdaughter gasped in fear. "The shoulder's frayed," I told my daughters in encouragement. I soon tore down the ribbon line of the bodice as well. "It's falling to bits," I added. "And this," Drisella said adding as well pulling part of the skirt. "Is a ridiculous old fashion joke," she added. I looked over at my stepdaughter with a mean chuckle on my lips that I let out. "How could you," she asked me.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I can't believe they tore my dress I worked so hard recreating. Now, I really feel like nothing to them. I'm just a servant. "How could you," I asked my stepmother. "How could I otherwise? I will not have anyone associate with my daughters with you. It would ruin their prospects to be seen arriving with a ragged servant girl. Because that is what you are and that you will always be," my stepmother told me. "Now, mark my words. You shall not go to the ball," she told me. Now, I feel crushed. I soon escorted my family over to the door so that they would be on their way.

"Have fun at home, Cinderella," my stepmother sneered to me as they left. I just looked out the door wanting to go with them; but I couldn't. I feel so hurt now that I ran to the patio where my mother's tree was and just cried on my knees and prayed to her. "I'm sorry Mother. I'm sorry. I said I'd have courage but I don't. Not anymore. I don't believe anymore," I cried. I just feel so heartbroken and wanted to go so bad but I couldn't. Man, why did this happen? I ran from the tree to the back of the house where I just cried my tears out in pain and sorrow. "Excuse me," a voice called to me. I turned around to see a beggar women right against the stone wall. I guess she must have came that way while I was in the house. "Can you help me, miss? Just a little crust of bread or better a cup of milk," she asked. "Oh yes," I told her through my tears though my voice was a little shaky still from crying. "I think I can find something for you," I told her getting the stuff she wanted. "Why are you crying," she asked me. "It's nothing," I replied. Well, I did want to go to the ball. "Nothing," she asked. "Nothing," I replied. "What is a bowl of milk? Nothing," I heard her mutter.

"But kindness makes it everything," she told me. She soon drank the water I gave her and burped a little which I had to chuckle. "Now, I don't mean to hurry you but you really haven't got long, Juliana," she said to me. Wait, how does she know my name? Is she a mind reader? "How do you know me? Who are you," I asked with suscpion. "Who am I? I should think you'd worked that one out," she told me. Okay, this getting complicated. "I'm your hairy dogfather. I mean fairy godmother," she told me. "What? You can't be," I told her. "Why not," she questioned. "They don't exist. They're just made up for children," I told her. "Didn't your own mother believe in them," she asked. "Don't say no because I heard her," she added. Did she just say she heard my mother told me about them?

"You heard her," I asked. "Fiddle-faddle. Right! First things first. Let me slip into something more comfortable," she told me before running out into the backyard and twirling her stick in the night air into the sky like a baton in the circus before coming down in a cloud of glitter and transforming her completely from a beggar woman to a woman dressed in a white dress with a voluminzed skirt and magical stars on the bodice. Her hair looked brown and curly like mine only with glitter and crystals on it. "Oh that's better," she said and I couldn't stop gaping in shock. Is she really my Fairy Godmother?

 **I hope you guys like this chapter! I apologize for the delay but here it is and I will post the next chapter after I finish writing it and yes it is the ball preparation and transformation for Juliana which will lead to the ball. So, stay tuned for that!**


	12. You shall go

You shall go to the ball

 _(Previously)_

" _Fiddle-faddle. Right! First things first. Let me slip into something more comfortable," she told me before running out into the backyard and twirling her stick in the night air into the sky like a baton in the circus before coming down in a cloud of sparkles and transforming herself completely from a beggar woman to a woman dressed in a white dress with a voluminzed skirt and magical stars on the bodice. Her hair looked brown and curly like mine only with glitter and crystals on it. She turned her neck until she heard a crack. "Oh that's better," she said and I couldn't stop gaping in shock._

Juliana's P.O.V:

I can't believe this woman maybe my fairy godmother. Is it really true what my mom had said? Anyway, I joined the woman on the lawn near the greenhouse. "Now where was I," she asked curiously. "But how did you," I asked still dumbfounded. "Yes. Let's see. What we need is something that sort of says coach," she told me thinking in her mind. "How about that troth," I asked pointing to it. "Doesn't really say coach. No, no I'm looking for something more like a fruit or veg," she answered. Okay, what could be something like a fruit or veg that says coach? "Do you grow watermelons," she asked. "No," I answered. "Cantaloupe," "I don't even know what that is," I answered. "Artichoke, Kumquat, Beef tomato," she asked and every time I shook my head no. Wait, I got an idea. "We do have pumpkins," I told her. "Pumpkins," she asked. This might work.

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

"Pumpkins," I asked. This could work. "This will be a first for me. Always interesting. I don't usually work with squashes. Too mushy," I explained to Juliana as we made it to the green house. I got inside with her and I have to admit that this looks so pretty. Yes, this could work. Now, where is that pumpkin? "Let me see," I told myself looking around the greenhouse for a nice pumpkin that could do well for a carriage. Fortunately, I found it. "That'll do," I said looking around the pumpkin. "Yes. Knife," I asked. Juliana soon handed the knife over to me. "There you are," she told me. "Ah. Thank you darling," I told her with a smile. "Hello my strangely orange friend vegetable friend. A quick snip of you. Lovely," I told myself. I soon started to lift the pumpkin and let's just say it's heavy.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

While the woman was busy cutting the pumpkin from the stem, I held onto her wand which sort of spilled some glitter or magic if you will and you can imagine my reaction that I was shocked. "Woah heavey pumpkin," the woman was saying with the pumpkin. I quickly got out of my trance and ran over to help her and the mice were sort of in the way. "Watch out mices," she called to my friends as we set the pumpkin in the middle of the green house while I was near the bench or sitting on it. "Well. Never mind, let's do it here," the woman told me after thinking it would be difficult to get the pumpkin out of the green house. "Do what here," I asked. "Turn the pumpkin into carriage," she told me. Okay, I think this the test to see if she is my fairy godmother but I have a feeling she is. "Uh, you're making me nervous actually," she told me. "Shall I shut my eyes," I asked. "It might be better," she answered. I soon covered my eyes to let the darkness come in though I didn't see Mr. Goose peeking through.

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

"Oh for heaven's sake let's just got for it," I sighed. Then I did a magic spell that placed on the pumpkin. I looked at it for a few seconds to see if it would do anything and it didn't work, I think. "Hm. Well something's definitely happening," I told Juliana who opened her eyes actually as I went around the pumpkin watching it sort of grow. "You see, the trick is…Actually I've forgotten what the trick is," I explained seating next to her on the bench. All of a sudden, it was staring to get a little more bigger and the two of us were starting to lean back and now was a good time to panic. "I just thought of it," I started to say but Juliana asked, "If it does get much bigger," "Yes," I answered in panic as the two of us got out of the seat and started to scoot over towards the green house entrance with the mice following behind.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

The pumpkin was getting so big that I felt crammed in there even if I was a pumpkin. My face was being pressed around the glass but it was complicated. "Is that what you meant to do," I yelled to my fairy god mother over the pumpkin. "Do you think that's what I meant to do," she answered. "Run! Run darling," she told me and we made it to the entrance just in time with the animals as well. Me and the woman ran across the field to a hay cart for protection while her wand spilled some magic.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

"TAKE COVER," I screamed as we hid underneath the cart. This better be good.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The glowing pumpkin exploded with the green house as it transformed into a beautiful gold color on the designs with the magic swirled around it forming the carriage with the designs and decorations all around the carriage and golden wheels were big and bright like the sun. The carriage was so awesome in design with the doors covered in the designs of the greenhouse as the magic disappeared.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I poked my head out after what happened and saw the carriage completed by magic and it looks so pretty. "There, one carriage," she told me. "You really are my fairy god mother," I told her realizing the truth. "Of course. I don't go around transforming pumpkins for just anybody," she told me with a smile. "Now, where are those mice," she asked with wonder. "Mice," I asked. I soon realized she was talking about my mice friends and I followed her.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

"Mice, mice, mice. Ah there they are," I said looking the around then saw them. "Bibiddi boddiddi boo," I told them and soon magic swirled and they soon grew large ears and I heard Juliana gasp.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I gasped with joy and watched as my mice friends ran they soon transformed into horses like my dad use to tell me about when I was young. What were they called again I know it started with a c. "Four white chargers," my fairy godmother said after they transformed. I couldn't help but smile. "Gus-Gus, how fine you look," I told him as I ran up to pet him. He looks so handsome with his white fur of the horse. "But how did you," I asked my fairy godmother while still petting him.

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

Juliana seems happy with the horses and I think this is going smoothly as planned. "Now, where are we? We got the carriage, horses uh footmen," I told her checking off the checklist in my mind. "Footmen," she asked. "Hm," I mumbled looking for a good animal to be the footmen. I got it. Lizards, they would do great. I found them resting over by the fountain. "Hello, lovely Mr. Lizard. Bibbidi-boddidi-boo," I said to the lizard and with the wave of my wand they began to transform from lizards into actual footmen. "Hello," one of them said as they were transforming from lizards to people. They soon came from around the fountain to have green tailcoats and yellow/green hair. "You called," one asked as they put on their hat. Juliana smiled at this and I can't really blame her. "Now, I need that coachman," I told them.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

"Coachman," I asked. "Did I say coachman? I meant goose," she answered before finding Mr. Goose and spread some her magic on him as he transformed into a person with no feathers on his body and orange boots just a white tail coat, hair, and hat. He soon sat on a bale of hay. "I can't drive. I'm a goose," he said out loud and I just gasped and smiled.

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

"Now, shoo! Everyone into place, no time to be lost! Come on," I told them as we ran through the garden of Juliana's house to the driveway and mice were already horses. We are almost ready of getting Juliana to that ball. "Fairy Godmother," I heard Juliana call to me.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I just remembered about the dress I was wearing and it was ripped into rags thanks to my stepmother. Maybe my fairy godmother can fix it. "Fairy Godmother," I called to her. "Yes what," she asked. "My dress," I said showing her. "I can't go in this dress. Can you mend it," I asked. "Mend it? No, no I'll turn it into something new," she said to me waving the wand. "Oh no please don't," I told her. "This was my mother's and I like to wear it when I go to the palace. It's almost like taking her with me," I explained. "I understand. But she wouldn't mind if I geared it up a bit? Wouldn't mind a nice blue," she asked. "No," I answered and soon she waved her magic wand and butterflies approached me. I felt the magic swirl around me as I laughed and soon began to twirl within the magic. I can't believe I'm like on air right now. This is so pretty. The magic soon swirled around me again as I came back into reality and little butterflies flew towards me and landed on my dress. I looked down to see my mother's dress had changed into a beautiful blue dress with tiny crystals on the skirt of the gown that glittered in the moon light. The collar of the dress was decorated with butterflies like the ones that swirled around me earlier and I felt my hair was let down in curls and a braided headband on the top. I have to admit I look beautiful. "There," my fairy godmother said to me. "It's beautiful. She'd love it," I told her. "Now come on, off you go! Quick you'll be late," she told me as I admired the dress as we walked to the front of my house.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

I have to figure out where in the dang world is that coach I created. I soon heard the goose coming with the coach and he was saying, "I'm very new at this. Oh boy," "Stop that blooming coach," I called out to them as they waited for me and Juliana as we came to the coach. The lizard and I opened the doors to let her in. "Thank you," she said to us before getting a few steps into the coach when I yelled, "Just a moment. Are those the best you have," I asked her regarding the flats. "It's alright. No one will see them," she assured me. "No. They'll ruin the whole look. Quick, quick. Take them off. Quite hideous let's have something new for a change. I'm rather good with shoes," I said and soon let the magic swirl from my wand to Juliana's feet.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

Mr. Lizard and I looked down at my feet to see two butterflies flying around my feet and covering them with magic to afterwards reveal crystal like glass slippers on my feet with those butterflies that were around earlier. I'm speechless. "But… They're made of glass," I asked still shocked. "Yes, and you'll find there really comfortable," my fairy godmother told me. Well, that's a first. "Juliana, you must go now," she told me. I was ready to get in the carriage but I just remembered something. My stepmother and the girls. Would they notice me even in my new dress? "Fairy godmother," I told her. "What is it," she asked. "My stepmother and the girls," I answered. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't recognize you," she assured me before sprinkling some magic on my braided hairband and chest so that I look like a princess not Cinderella or Juliana, servant to the Tremaine's. This should do the trick. "Now off you go, for you shall go to the ball," my fairy godmother said to me and with the help of the lizard footman I stepped into the carriage. "In you get, how lovely," the lizard said to me about my dress. "Do stop wittering on," fairy godmother muttered as I sat down in the carriage with the dress inside. I have to admit the carriage looks amazing.

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

I have to admit my work is almost complete and I think she is ready. "Phew," I said walking back to the carriage and cracked my neck. Wait the deadline. "Juliana! I almost forgot. Remember the magic will only last so long. With the last echo of the last bell, at the last stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken and all will return to what it was before," I told her. "Midnight," she asked me from the window. "Midnight," I answered. "That's more than enough time," she said to me. Perfect. "Off you go then," I smiled. "Thank you," she smiled back at me. "Thank you," I responded moving to the side of the carriage to let them be on their way. "Goosey, go," I commanded and waved some magic for him to start driving the coach. "Goodbye," she called to me as I waved back with a sad smile on my face. Her mother and father would be so proud. I watched them ride a few short miles away with the fireworks of the palace boom and disappeared in a cloud of magic.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I can't believe I'm going to the ball for this one night! I'm so excited to see Kit there. Once I see him, I have to tell him my identity but it would be fun to go to a dance and I have to remember midnight I have be on my way otherwise the magic would end. Ball, here I come!

 _(At the Palace)_

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Many of the guests were staring to arrive at the palace and one of them being the Tremaines gasped at the sight of the royal palace already ablaze with the fireworks in different colors as they got out of the carriages and started to walk up those steps to the entrance doors. Meanwhile in the ball room, the servants to the king were getting ready by lighting the chandeliers one by one. "Chandeliers aloft," the head servant cried to his men and they did so. All the while, the ball was going to be exciting for the Crown Prince and kingdom; but little did they know it would become more eventful with the arrival of a mystery princess who catches Kit's attention.

 **There you have it guys here is the next chapter. Again, I apologize for the delay. I am working on my stories to the best of my ability so please bear with me and I will have the next chapter ready as soon as I am done writing it.**


	13. Ball part 1

The ball part 1

Logan's P.O.V.:

I stood in the silence of my chambers already in the ball outfit I would wear for tonight this time with the sword dad wanted me to have so that look presentable. The servants were already going nuts over me before hand and I dismissed them to let me think. All of a sudden, I heard a knock at the door to my chambers. "Enter," I called. The Captain soon came in wearing his riding uniform already clean and polished for tonight. "Are you ready, your Royal Highness," he asked me. "I'm ready Captain let's go," I told him. We walked out of my chambers together as my servants closed the doors to it. I saw my father and the Grand Duke waiting for me near the throne room balcony where I would see the guest arrive and the crier would announce their names to everyone. I still feel a little nervous but I hope the girl from the forest would come and hopefully, that will change their minds. "Is something the matter Logan," dad asked. "Not really, Father," I answered. "Good. Primrose, tell the guard to open the doors," he commanded. "As you wish Sire," she said and I couldn't help but smile. I hope to see you maiden of the forest.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Many of the guests walked through the palace corridors over to the ball room in anticipation of seeing the crown prince and the doors opened to them as they arrived and walked down the stair case. The crier was in the front of the steps and soon he announced the king and the Crown Prince, "Announcing his Royal Majesty King Richard Mitchell the First and his Royal Highness Crown Prince Logan Mitchell of Caronia," he cried as they walked in. Everyone curtsied and bowed to the Crown Prince who smiled at everyone as he entered the throne room balcony. The orchestra began to play Valse Royale as everyone came down the steps after being introduced by the crier.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I was processing through my mind on the guests arriving if one of them was the maiden of the forest I know she has to come. She has to. "Princess Jennifer of Fujian," the crier was saying. Not her. "Princess Josephine of the Selijus," not her. My thoughts were interrupted when a couple of maidens called out to me. "You who, your Highness," they called and I just laughed and smiled as dad looked at me with a weird look. Guess I have a fan club. I looked back down at the steps to see a woman dressed in red and black with a hair comb hidden from a sparkling red veil from behind. "Princess Camille of Zaragosa," the crier called out. Not her. I looked to see father wave her over to the balcony and I hope to make a good impression but I want to see the maiden and know her name for crying out loud. "Princess Jennifer of Shona," he proclaimed. Well, I hope she comes soon. "Princess Lucille of the Chrysanthemum Throne," the crier announced. Well, hope she makes it soon.

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

Everything looks so pretty for the ball tonight and I hope the Crown Prince chooses one of my daughters for his hand in marriage. I laughed with the people who I had last seen at a party I held before my husband died and it seemed they were well. We were next so let's make a good impression. "Lady Tremaine and her daughters," I murmured to the crier while holding my invitation. "The Lady Tremaine and her daughters," he announced as I curtsied to the king. This seems to go well.

Anastasia's P.O.V.:

While the crier introduced mother and I figured we too should be known just in case. Drisella and I went to the sides of the crier to tell him. "I'm Drisella," my sister introduced. "And I'm Anastasia," I replied. "People will want to know. I'm the clever one," Drisella whispered. "And I'm very beautiful," I told him. Well, here goes nothing. "The very clever Miss Drisella and the beautiful Anastasia," he cried out. That worked perfect I have to admit. "DO come on," Mother muttered to us as we gracefully walked down the steps fluttering our fans as we walked. Oh, this is perfect.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"The Lord Veerning," the crier call out and I still looked to see if she was there. Nope I don't see her. She has to come. "Who are you looking for Logan," father asked noticing my face. "No one dad," I responded. "Is that girl in the forest, isn't it," he asked. Busted. "That's why you were so generous with the invitations," he said to me. "Father it was for our people," I told him. "I know you love our people Logan, but I also know that your head's been turned. But you only met her once in the forest," he explained. "And you would have marry someone I met once, tonight," I told him. "A princess. It's a princess or nothing," he told me and continued to watch the guests come in. I really hope she does come but I have a feeling she should be here soon.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

We made it to the palace after a long ride but I am so excited to go. I saw the gates starting to close and I began to think if we were too late but we weren't. "Hold the doors! One more coming in," a servant called and they did hold the doors for my carriage and I saw the fountain of the palace as we round the bend and I couldn't help but smile and nervously bit my lip. Well, here goes nothing. I hope.

 _(In the Ballroom)_

Logan's P.O.V.:

My mind was still thinking if the girl from the forest would come so I know she has to be here. "Your Royal Highness," the Grand Duke said to me interrupting my thoughts. I turned around to see Princess Camille in front of me. "May I present Her Royal Highness Princess Camille of Zaragosa," he introduced. I walked over and kissed her gloved hand lightly after all it is the custom of the Crown Prince. "You are as handsome as your portrait, and your little kingdom is enchanting," she told me and I could hear the Spanish accent through her voice and I think it was a nice compliment. "I hope the princess will not find our "little kingdom" too confining," I responded. My father seemed surprised at my words and so did the Grand Duke. Thank you maiden form the forest. Where are you?

 _(Outside)_

Juliana's P.O.V.:

My carriage did stop at the front of the steps leading to the palace and my footman soon opened the carriage doors while Mr. Goose looked from behind. I gasped at the sight of the palace because I never seen it so close before. It looks magical and breathtaking like the castle that stands high in the mountains. "Miss Juliana," one of the footman said to me holding out his hand. "Thank you," I responded and I got out of the carriage with my slippers clinking against the gold. I looked to see the palace that was so big and I suddenly felt nerves coming into me. Should I do this? "I'm frightened Mr. Lizard," I told him. "What," he asked noticing my fear. "I'm only a girl not a princess," I said honestly. "And I'm only a lizard not a footman, enjoy it while it lasts," he advised me. Well, I can't wait any precious time now besides I only have till midnight. I took a deep breath, picked up my skirts of the dress and began to walk up the palace steps. I could feel my emotions running high but I was still nervous. When I thought about Logan, all my fears went away and I know that I could do this. I smiled as I walked up the steps to reach the gates of the palace.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Meanwhile in the ball room the crier could be heard in the walls of the palace saying to the crowd, "Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness, My Lords, ladies and gentlemen, distinguished visitors and people of our land, the prince shall now choose his partner for the first dance. Let our ball commence," All the while no one expected to see any surprises at this ball but it would change in a few minutes or seconds when Juliana appears.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

The guards opened the doors for me to enter the palace and I asked where the ball room was and they directed me to it which I was grateful. I heard the crier saying about the first dance starting up and I hope I wouldn't miss it. I found the ball room doors and gently knocked on them. Then two servants opened them for me as I walked in to the sounds of people chattering with excitement but that turned into gasps as I arrived and looked over the balcony. I smiled and gasped with joy looking at the ball room with many people and the candles on the chandeliers lit to create light in the dull ball room. After a few seconds or so I began to walk down the steps leading to the ball room floor.

Logan's P.O.V.:

She's here! I knew she would make it! Oh my gosh does she look beautiful. I promised myself I would see her and now she's here. I got to meet her. She's my partner for the first dance. "Excuse me," I said bowing to Princess Camille while I walked down to the ball room floor. Camille took the bow nicely and soon I was on my way. "A thousand apologies, Your Royal Highness. I don't know what happened," I heard the Grand Duke say as I walked down. My friend came you moron! I want to see her.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I walked down a little bit before seeing the balcony where the king was and I soon stopped to curtsy to him. My dress became an almost pool of water as I curtsied to the king and the royals that were there while I dipped my head in the process. I soon rose up and the skirt that looked like a pool of water went back into the skirt. I smiled at everyone as I continued to walk down the steps with such grace though I was wearing my glass slippers of course. I reached the main staircase and I continued to smile as I walked down. Part of the dress trailed behind me as I walked down though the crystals gave a twinkle to those who saw me. I looked around trying find Logan, where is he?

Logan's P.O.V.:

I reached the main part of the ball room and walked out as I saw the crowd sort of part ish and see the girl looking for me without noticing I was there. I looked out into the crowd while they noticed my presence and the girl soon noticed me. I saw her and I smiled. She sort of smiled but soon became nervous. Is she okay?

Juliana's P.O.V.:

When I arrived on the main part of the ball room, I looked to find Logan and I saw him towards the end of the ball room and he smiled at me. I smiled a little bit but soon felt nervous and I began to walk to him while the crowd parted like waves to let us through and I couldn't help but smile more. "Mister Logan," I whispered in greeting. "It's you isn't it," he asked me.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"It's you isn't it," I asked her. "Just so," she responded. I smiled knowing it was her. I knew she would come. "Your Highness…If I may that is, it would give me the greatest pleasure, if you would do me the honor of letting me lead you through this… the first," I stumbled. Oh what was that word again?

Juliana's P.O.V.:

It sounded to me he wanted to lead the first dance with me. "Dance," I asked. "Yes dance. That's it," he chuckled. I nodded yes and soon he smiled at me before placing his hand on the back of my bodice. I gasped as La Valse de L'Amour started to play through the orchestra as we began to dance and twirl in a way. "They're all looking at you," I noted. "Believe me they're all looking at you," he replied. He soon twirled me again as the music continued. Our arms soon connected as part of the dance required us to lift our hands a little bit then up more and I placed an arm near his cheek for a little bit before gently holding his arm while I twirl in the skirt. We continued that for a few bars before we connected hands and sort did a bridge. He soon grabbed my back gently as we danced a lot and I felt light as a feather honestly. The twirls I did caused my skirt to spread and everybody backed up a little bit and soon he turned me as we danced.

Camille's P.O.V.:

I watched Logan and this maiden dance to the music and they feel so deep into the music as they danced. I wonder who she is. "Who is she," I asked the grand duke while I was amazed. "I have no idea," he responded. She looks so pretty and light while she dances I don't know who she is.

King Francis's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Logan was right about the girl. His mystery maiden. He wasn't kidding. I was so interested in watching them dance and I can't believe he was right about her.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Many people backed up more as they watched Logan and Juliana dance almost intensifying each move. While they danced the onlookers looked n wonder and amazement including Anastasia and Drisella while Lady Tremaine looked with somewhat pleasure but was confused on who the maiden was.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I felt so happy dancing as we continued to the last bars of the piece and Logan lifted me gently into the air and the crown bursted in applause and I looked at Logan with love. He is so beautiful and I can't believe I was his dance partner. Afterwards he dipped me a little bit before I turned around and curtsied to him with my arm over near my shoulder. Afterwards, applause came through the crowd and I just smiled at him. I don't want this moment to end.

Anastasia's P.O.V.:

"Who's that Mama," I asked her. "I'm not exactly sure but this does not bode well," she responded with concern. "That's a lovely dress she's got on," Drisella said. "And her pretty shoes," I added. "Concentrate," Mama said hitting us with the fan. "You must turn the price's head you fools! Now get out there," she told us while pushing to the dance floor. "But no one has asked us to dance," I told her. Well that changed when she tapped the two men by us. "Gentlemen," she said to them while they turned around. "May I present my daughters Anastasia, Drisella," she told them. "Mademoiselle," one greeted me by kissing my gloved hand lightly. "Off you go," she said as the next song La Valse Champagne began to play or in this case know as the Champagne waltz. We started to dance to the music and everyone joined in while we danced. "Smiling," I heard our mother say. We soon danced and it started to be funny. "Over there. Smile," mother said noticing Logan leaving. I tried and it didn't work. Well, so much for that.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"Come with me," I told the princess and she followed me out of the ball room and made it into the portrait room. "So, you're the crown prince," she exclaimed with joy. "Not "the crown prince" exactly. There are plenty of princes in the world. I'm only a prince," I answered. "But your name's not really Logan," she said. "Certainly it is, and my father still calls me that, when he's especially un-peeved at me," I told her. "But you're no apprentice," she also said. "I am. An apprentice monarch. Still learning my trade," I explained. "Oh gosh," she said to me.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

"Oh gosh," I told him. "Look please forgive me. I thought you might treat me differently if you knew. I mistook you for a good, honest country girl and now I see you didn't want to overawe a plain soldier," he told me with kindness. I came imagine. "Little chance at that," I told him. "No more surprises," he asked. "No more surprises," I answered. We soon walked around the room and I notices his portrait. "Is that you," I asked in wonder of the most recent portrait. It showed him in battle. "I hate myself in paintings, don't you," he asked me. "No one has ever painted my portrait," I explained. "No? Well, they should," he told me and I smiled as we walked across the gardens.

 _(Meanwhile in the ball room)_

Grand Duke's P.O.V.:

I went over to the crier and had to get him to talk about this mystery princess. "Who is she," I asked him. "She gave no name, Your Grace," he told me. WHAT?! No name? Oh boy. "You didn't ask," I questioned. "I was out of breath, Your Grace on account of introducing Princess Katherine of Llanfairpwllgwyngyll," he told me. I had it at that point. "Shut up will you," I asked. "Shut up. Absolutely," he answered. Great.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

While the Grand Duke was trying to figure out the name of the princess he joined the crier in looking through the cards to see which one is her. "I don't believe this," he said to him as they began to sort. "No! Not her," he sorted and it was going to be a long night.

 _(In the gardens)_

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I love talking with Logan and thanks to my fairy godmother I had to see him so this works out great. 'Won't they miss you at the ball," I asked while we walked through the gardens. "Maybe. But let's not go back there just yet," he said to me and I could notice some concern. "What's wrong," I asked. "When I go back, they will try to pair me off with a lady of their choosing. I'm expected to marry for advantage," he explained. Oh no Logan, that's awful. They shouldn't do that to you. "Well, whose advantage," I asked. "That is a good question," he answered. That didn't help me at all. "Well, surely you have a right to your heart," I said hoping to lighten his spirits and it did.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I might as well tell the princess on why I have to do this. "And I must weigh that against the king's wishes. He's a wise ruler and a loving father," I told the princess as we stopped near the fountain. 'Well, perhaps he'll change his mind," she told with hope. "I fear he hasn't had much time to do so," I informed her. "Oh poor Logan," she told me. I smiled and thought of an idea to change subject. "Come with me, I have to something to show you," I told her.

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

So far this has not been working so well and I figured I need some air. I was still thinking in my head who that mystery girl was. Besides, it can't be Juliana I banished her from going and even ripped her mother's dress up though I did like it pretty much. "You know, Your Grace the people here are saying she is a princess. Our Crown Prince seems quite taken with her. She went straight for him. Besides, you have to appreciate her efficiency," I heard the captain say to the Grand Duke. I quickly walked over and sort of ease dropped on the conversation. "But surely, if she is a princess, this maybe good. I promised him in marriage to the Princess Camille," I heard him say. Bombshell! "But…," the captain stuttered before I bumped into them. "Forgive me Your Grace. I did not mean to intrude," I said curtsying to him. "No it's you who have to forgive me madam," he responded before leaving. "Your secret is safe with me," I told him. He left with the captain and looked out the window. I hope Cinderella is happy now because this will make her crack.

 **Cliff hanger! There you have it folks ball part 1 is complete. I hope to get some more of the story up this week and complete this bad boy. Stay tuned for that here a few more chapters coming up.**

 **Ball part 2**

 **Death of a King**

 **Lady Tremaine's plot**


	14. Midnight

Ball part 2 and midnight!

Juliana's P.O.V.:

Logan and I enjoyed walking through the palace gardens and getting to know each other before taking me to a secret spot. I found out he is a lot like me since we both lost our parents at a young age but one is still alive unlike Papa who is dead. I miss Papa and Mom though I wish they were here in the palace; but I felt mom's spirit in my heart and in the dress. He used to play with the captain when he was young and I had my animal friends to keep me company and knowing we had the comfort of our friends is really remarkable. "Logan, where are you taking me," I asked noticing the wall of the castle. "I wanted to show you this because I never had shown it to anyone," he replied. We arrived at the spot and he soon opened the gate that led into the place. "Oh, a secret garden," I gasped at seeing it complete with a swing. "It's beautiful," I told him. "Thank you. This used to be my mother's favorite spot when he was alive," he explained. I noticed the swing and looked at it for some time. "Please," Logan said gesturing me to the swing. "I shouldn't," I politely refused. "You should," he told me.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"You should," I told the princess. "I shouldn't," she playfully argued again. "You should," I chuckled. "I will," she admitted with a smile. Man, do I like her already. I began to push her on the swing and she really felt like a feather blowing in the wind and I can understand why because of her dress. I soon heard a clink sound on the grass and went around the princess to pick up what fell and to my eyes it was a crystal glass slipper complete with a butterfly on it. "May I," I asked her. "Please," she responded. "It's made of glass," I noticed. "And why not," she asked. "Allow me," I told her holding the slipper. She gently picked up her skirts and I saw her foot where the slipper would fit. I gently placed it back on her foot and noticed the crystal of it glistening in the moonlight. "Thank you," she whispered. "There," I said with a smile. "There," she responded.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Logan fitted my slipper on my foot. Geez, if my stepmother could see me now. I wish this moment didn't have to end but one way or another it has to. "Won't you tell me who you really are," Logan asked as I looked into his eyes. If I tell him now, he may still love me but I don't know. "If I do, I think everything might be different," I answered. "I don't understand. Can you at least tell me your name," Logan questioned. Well, here goes nothing. "My name is..," I said but stopped short when I heard the clock chime 11:59. Wait, it's almost midnight which means. The magic. "I have to leave," I told Logan getting up from the swing. "It's very hard to explain. Lizards and pumpkins and things," I rattled off before leaving the garden. "Wait! Where are you going," Logan called to me. I poked my head from the garden window at the sound of his question. "You've been awfully nice. Thank you for a wonderful evening. I love it," I replied and began running away from the garden.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I sat down on the swing still dumbfounded and shocked at the same time. "Lizards and pumpkins," I repeated out loud. Okay, I got to find her and get her name and fast. "Wait," I called out again running through the garden back to the palace.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Juliana continued running through the palace gardens and the portrait room before arriving to a musical sight in the ball room as she continued to run. "Excuse me," she called to the people who moved for her but luck wat at the best interest for her. "Sorry! Terribly sorry," she apologized to the people dancing as she continued making her way to the entrance. Little did she know that Logan was behind her.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I made it through the ball room and began to walk through when I started to hear shrieks of, "My goodness," and "My Prince," the sisters cried. Oh God, here we go again. I had to push them out of the way and they almost followed me. "You got the wrong one," one screamed but I was already near the stairs and followed the girl as she ran away.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Underneath the steps, the crier and person in charge of the invitations were busy trying to find out Juliana's name. "He needs her name," Kendall told the servant. "I know he needs her name," one shot back. "Her name you ninny! Get her name," he told them right before walking into a wall on the steps. "Ow. That really hurt," he told them. Well, he needs an ice patch.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I was almost out of the ball room and clear when a figure bumped into me and I realized it was the king. "Your Majesty," I gasped at him with surprise. "Young lady," he told me with concern. "I am so sorry," I replied curtsying. "Think nothing of it, my dear," he answered and I soon hurried to the door. Wait, I have to tell him about Logan. "I wanted to say, Your Majesty, your son Logan is the most lovely person I ever met. So good and brave. I hope you know how much he loves you. Excuse me," I told the king and soon ran off quickly.

King Francis's P.O.V.:

I thought of the maiden's words as she left and I am bewildered but also surprised. Logan has to find the name of this maiden and fast.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I quickly made it outside the palace almost towards the stairs when I got in but I could hear Logan crying out, "Wait," I know I wanted to stop but I had to hurry because my disguise was going to be removed any minute and I had to hurry.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Waiting at the stoop of the palace was Juliana's coach along with the coachman, footmen, and the horses. The lizard decided to have a treat or so and ate a fly. He soon realized the magic was ending. He saw Juliana run down the palace steps and heard her gasp when one of her glass slippers fell off her foot. She went over to pick it up; but the Crown Prince was there by the gate. "Wait, where are you going," he asked her. Juliana looked in shock and soon hurried down the stairs. "Come back," Logan called but it was almost too late.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

We had to move now. I don't want this to end bad. "Hurry," I called to my animal friends and they got me into the carriage just in time before anything could happen. "Hurry please Mr. Goose," I called to him and he got the horses starting to run as we went through the gates. "Watch out," he called to the guards as we went away and continuing to run.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"Wait," I called but it was too late. I noticed her slipper on the ground. "Captain my horse," I commanded to the Grand Duke. "No. This maybe some intrigue to lure you from the palace. Your father needs you here," Jett explained to me. "Captain," he commanded. "You know I was having a fine old time. You had to go and choose that one didn't you," James asked me as he went to Jett. "Yes I did," I answered. Please find my maiden guys, I want to marry her.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The Grand Duke, Captain, and the guards started to make their way of following the coach on their horses but they knew they could catch her in time; but it may be late for them. Meanwhile the clocks were getting ready to strike midnight. It wasn't going to be pretty now. The clock hit twelve and it began to go down hill.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

 _Bong._ I began to hear the clock chime midnight. One I thought to myself and so far nothing happened which is good; but the guards were catching up on us. _Bong._ Two. I looked to see the guards behind us and I gasped. "Hurry Mr. Goose," I exclaimed and he continued to hurry. "Come on," he yelled and we reached a cliff where the carriage leaned over and I was scared to death thinking I would die there. "Oh my goodness," I said to myself after that. But it was close. _Bong._ Three, oh boy. This is not going well. _Bong._ Four. "Be careful," I called while we continued to hurry back in time. _Bong._ Five. We were near the market place and town square but it was too close to call I think. _Bong._ Six. Okay we better pick up the pace and fast. _Bong._ Seven. "You there! Stop in the name of the king," I heard the duke call out to us. Oh man. We can't stop now. _Bong._ Eight. "Such bad timing," I told myself when I thought we were clear.

Third Person's P.O.V:

 _Bong._ Nine. Oh man. The lizard began to think of an idea but his tail was starting to show. _Bong._ Ten. Now what do they do? "Halt there," the duke called again but the lizard thought of the gate and quickly used the tail to bring it down just in time. _Bong._ Eleven. Uh oh. They're so close.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

Finally we made it out of the market place and I am glad we did. _Bong._ Twelve. This is it, I thought. My animal friends soon started to become mice again and the lizard along with Mr. Goose as well from his feet to his face everything. I worried hoping we make it back in time but it may not be worth it but I could be wrong. "Oh no," I kept saying hoping we would be clear but it happened and I soon felt the pumpkin change as well. I mean carriage. It was staring to get shaky and bumpy as we rode. I looked down to see my dress change back into the one before and I think this is the part where I lunge forward. I screamed as we flew out of the carriage and landed on the road. We smiled but I smiled about my time at the ball and it soon rained so we walked and my mouse fiends joined in. "I'm sorry. You'll find it very comfortable," I told them as they jumped in to my slipper and we hurried home just in time to hide my slipper in the fireplace and hopefully not blow my cover.

Anastasia's P.O.V:

Since the Crown Prince did not announce an engagement everybody seemed disappointed but the three of us hurried home. "Do shut up," Drisella told me as we arrived. "Cinderella," I called to her and she didn't answer as we went to the fireplace. "Cinderella! We have to wake her up," Drisella told me. "Cinderella! Wake up lazy bones! Tea and a plate of biscuits," I called. She soon emerged looking wet. "Welcome back," she greeted us with a smile. "You look cheerful," Drisella said to her. "And wet," I added. "I took a walk in the rain to cheer myself up," she explained. "Typical," I responded. "Tea," she said getting underway of making it.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I started to make the tea without knowing my stepmother soon came in the room. "We did not communicate through mere words," Anastasia told Drisella. "Our souls met," Drisella told her. "Precisely," she added. "My soul and the Crown Prince's soul," Drisella added. "Your soul was over by the banquet tables," Anastasia said to Drisella as I brought them their tea. "You didn't see him dance with me," Drisella asked. "Dance with you? He didn't even speak to you," my stepmother told them. "It was not our fault Mother. It was that girl," Anastasia explained. "The mystery princess," Drisella added.

"Mystery princess," I questioned causing them to look at me as I brought the biscuits. "My what a charming notion," I told them. "She was no princess. She was a peering interloper who made a spectacle of herself," my stepmother answered. "What do you mean Madam," I asked. "Well, she a was a vulgar, young hussy who marched into the ball unaccompanied if you will and to the surprise of everyone threw herself at the prince," she told me. "Besides he danced with that ugly thing," Anastasia added. Who is she calling ugly. "Yes," I asked in a dream like state.

"Yes," Drisella answered. "It was _pity._ He was too politie to send her packing in front of everyone, you know. But not wanting to expose us to presumptuous wench any further, he took her apart-"she told me. "And told her off," Anastasia added in. "But she refused to leave and the palace guard chased her form the party," she explained. Okay, one I did not shut him off so he could send me away and two my magic and dress had to be done by midnight that way I could go to the ball. I wish I could tell them but I might get punished and I didn't want that to happen for sure. "I pity the Crown Prince. Such bad taste," she said to her sister. "They belong together you know," Drisella agreed. "Well it's not matter girls, The ball was a mere diversion. Besides, the Crown Prince is not free to marry for love. He's promised to the Princess Camille of Zaragosa. The Grand Duke told me himself," my stepmother told them.

Stop the brakes! He's betrothed to a princess already? No wait, he told me if we go back they would marry him off to someone he never met. Why would my stepmother say this? "It's so unfair," Drisella told my stepmother. "Yes, the way of the world," my stepmother remarked. They finished their tea and soon went to bed but my stepmother still was in the kitchen.

"Cinderella, "she called to me. "Yes Madam," I answered coming to her. "Look, I just want to say thank you for keeping the house clean while we were gone. I hope this to be continued from now on," she told me. "It will Madam," I replied. She smiled and soon went upstairs for bed and I quickly got my slipper that I had hiding and ran up to the attic to place it my box of treasures. I soon noticed my mouse friends joining in. "Hello again," I told them as we placed my slipper in the box. "Thank you for your help," I told them as we stared at the slipper. "It was really like a dream. Better than a dream," I added. I got my journal out and began to write.

Fairy godmother's P.O.V.:

Juliana could wait to write down all that had happened so that she might remember every single moment of it just like telling her mother and father about the palace ball and her time with Crown Prince. Above all, the Crown Prince.

 **There you have it! Second part of the ball is complete. Hope you guys enjoy for now! I plan to get this story done as soon as possible so please stay tuned for that.**

 **Chapter 13: Death of a king/ Logan's coronation**

 **Chapter 14: Lady Tremaine's plot**

 **Chapter 15: Find the maiden part 1**

 **Chapter 16: Find the Maiden part 2**

 **Chapter 17: The Wedding**

 **Here are the next few chapters and hope to write more soon.**


	15. Long Live the King!

Death of King Francis and Logan's coronation

Logan's P.O.V.:

It had been a few days since the ball and I wanted to see the mystery maiden or princess again this week; but the Grand Duke was keeping me grounded here in the palace just in case my father died. I know I have to be prepared if he dies so I can assume the throne but I am scared honestly. I don't know what to do and I am nervous. I was walking around the castle wondering where everybody was at this day and age. It wasn't until I was sitting in my classroom like setting in the chambers of my room that a servant approached me.

"Your Highness, you have to come quick," he told me bowing. "What," I asked looking at the servant. "It's your father sir. He's dying," he told me. But I couldn't hear the rest of his words and quickly ran or walk in this case over to his bedroom where I saw the doctor. My mind was thinking of the memories I created from growing up to now. I hope this is not bad news. "I'm so sorry Your Highness, I mean Your Majesty," he told me with a nod of his head and left the room. The servants who were there watched along with Captain James whose eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Leave us please," I asked politely and they bowed and left the room. "You've come. Good Logan," my father said form his bed. "Father," I said coming to his bed. I was so nervous and scared hoping he didn't die. "Please don't go," I pleaded as I watched him slowly crumble. "I must Logan," dad told me as I sat beside him. He gently soon placed his hand into mine. "You needn't be alone. Take a bride, the Princess Camille. What if I commanded you to do so," he asked me. I thought about it for a moment and I couldn't shake off the mystery maiden but I love her.

"I love you father but I will not. I believe we need not to look outside our borders for strength or guidance. What we need is right before us we need to only have courage and be kind to see it," I answered. Thanks again for the thoughtful mystery maiden even if I don't know your name until later on. "Just so. You've become your own man," dad replied very weakly and took a deep breath but not a last one. "Good. And perhaps in the little time left to me, I can become the father you deserve," he told me before another haggard breath. My eyes soon became watered with tears and I knew this was it. This would be the final conversation.

"You must not marry for advantage. You must marry for _love_. Find _that girl._ Find _her._ The one they're all talking about. The forgetful one-," my father said. "Who loses her shoes," I finished. "Yes who loses her shoes," dad replied chuckling. "Oh be cheerful boy," he told me with a smile. I looked at him and I felt so bad to be saying goodbye but it had to be this way. "Thank you father," I told him with tears in my eyes. "Thank _you_ Logan," he told me. "I love you son," he told me with the last few breaths. "I love you father," I told him. I laid my head against his chest as I shared the final moment with him and hear him breathe for the last time and then he was gone. Dad died. I mourned at the sight of his passing and ran to the captain. "I am so sorry Your Highness," James told me as I cried into his arms.

 _(At the Juliana's house)_

Juliana's P.O.V.:

Ever since the ball I had been treating my day like normal and my stepmother and sister did not suspect a thing with me being the mystery princess. I still thought about Logan and the night we shared together which was like a dream or a dream of a dream. I smiled at the memory as I continued to work on scrubbing floors until they were shining like crystal. All of a sudden, a knock was heard at the door and I went to answer it. I opened the door to reveal a page from the palace. "May I help you sir," I asked. "No miss. I have to read this declaration out to all the citizens of the kingdom. I regret to inform your family miss that our King Francis the First has died this morning," he said reading the declaration. I was surprised and shocked at these words and soon tears began to flow from my cheeks.

"Logan," I whispered in between the tears. "Miss, should I continue," he asked me. "Oh I am so sorry. I was thinking about a friend of mine. Please continue," I said calmly. "I must ask all who dwell in our kingdom wear black for three weeks when Crown Prince Logan will ascend the throne a few days after the royal funeral," he told me. I looked at the page and nodded at his words. "Thank you sir for telling me the news. Can you please tell his Royal Highness that he has our prayers and souls filled with sorrow for him," I asked the page. "I will do so miss, good day," he answered.

"Good day," I replied and soon closed the door while he walked back to his horse. I slid down the door again like I did when Papa died and let the tears flow without hearing my stepmother coming in. "Cinderella I told you a bunch of times to clean this floor and continue-," she was saying before she noticed me on the ground. "What happened," she asked me. "King Francis has passed away," I said through my tears. "Impossible," she gasped. "All are required to wear black for three weeks and the Crown Prince will ascend the throne a few days after the funeral," I told her relying on the declaration. "Oh. Thank you Cinderella," she told me before running to the girls and telling them to wear black. My stepmother looked at me as I still cried.

"Look Cinderella, I am so sorry about your friend but I may have been harsh. I always find the world is dark, and selfish. I know you have a heart of gold but if the world finds a glint of courage and kindness it destroys it," she told me before leaving the room. I know I had to do this but I feel bad and I miss Logan.

(2 days later)

 _(At the palace- Royal Funeral)_

Logan's P.O.V.:

I was in the chapel with my father's casket before me in the hall filling my heart with memories, heart ache and problems. I have to do this for Father and now I'm orphaned but I have to be king. I wore my black mourning garb as many dignitaries gave me comfort and condolence. The priest was already starting the funeral services as I watched and felt hurt without my dad. I needed to grieve.

"Your Highness, I believe you have some words to speak," the priest asked. I nodded and went up to the podium. "My friends, fellow royals, and allies. I stand before you today with a heavy heart as we mourn the loss of my father King Francis," I began to speak. "Long live the King," the crowd responded in the chapel. "I feel the sorrow that all of you are feeling right now and wish this didn't happen but it did. I look at this to be a new beginning and simply I must have courage and be kind to think of it that way," I told the crowd and they were surprised at my words and the priest smiled as I walked down the chapel to my throne as the service ended and we buried him in the royal vaults.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I couldn't stop thinking about Logan ever since the announcement of his father's death reached my ears. I wanted to do something for him. I decided to write a letter since I had my journal with me. "Okay let's write this letter," I told myself. Getting my journal and pen to write the letter in the candle light.

"Your Royal Highness, I know how you feel about losing your father now and like me I experienced grief to when my mother died and I had my father with me for quite some time and then I lost my father. I know I met you again at the ball and I love you with all my heart. Don't let anyone think of me differently. Have courage and be kind. I will leave this note in the glade where we first met and one day I will tell you my real name. From, your mystery princess honestly named Cinderella," I wrote. I smiled and decided to my chores early then head over to the glade to drop off the note. I soon went to sleep after I finished the note and preparing it hoping he would see it.

The next day I saw the sun rise above my window as I woke up and tied my hair with the black ribbon in it and set out for the glade on Caspian. Surprisingly, he knew where to go. "Good boy," I told him as we arrived and I got off him. I went to the tree where I first met him and placed the note there. "Lord and Fairy Godmother if you can hear me now I want to say thank you for allowing me to go the ball a few days ago. Can you please let Logan know this note and the flowers are for him please? I hope he finds me. Thank you," I spoke into the air before getting back on Caspian and riding back to my house. Then, I swear I could have heard laughter and a giggle coming from the sky. I smiled and went back to the house.

 _(At the Palace)_

Logan's P.O.V.:

I stood in the silence of my chambers again dressed not in my ball outfit but my coronation outfit with the military style flair and a white sash over the sky blue jacket with yellow accents on the leaves. My black riding boots were on my feet as well. Then a sky blue cape was wrapped around my shoulders as I prepared to become king. I soon heard a knock on the door. "Enter," I called. The door opened to reveal James, my best friend and he came in. "The carriage is ready for you, Your Majesty. Are you ready," he asked me. I took one last look at myself in the mirror knowing this is my fate.

"Ready," I told him. We soon walked out of my room which the furniture will still be there. I walked out with my servants and the Grand Duke. And to my surprise, none of them wanted to mention the mystery girl and the slipper today. None of them! _I think they want to get through my coronation today then they can bring the topic back up_ I thought. I looked to see the carriage in the blue and gold glory along with 4 horses pulling the carriage dark as midnight.

I stepped into the carriage and they took off leading me to the chapel. I saw the whole kingdom lined across the street in the colors of mourning bowing and curtsying to me as I passed by. I wanted to smile at them but I couldn't. I also looked to see if the maiden I met was there but I guess not. I only saw the stepmother and her daughters there along the street. Ten minuets later, we arrived at the chapel. I stepped out of the carriage and saw the many royalty that had come for the ball stay for the coronation and funeral services. I'm grateful that they did and wished the princess would be there. A young woman I saw make her way through the crowd with white/blonde hair and a white dress approach me.

"Your Majesty, I express my sympathy to you over the loss of your father. I found this in the glade and wanted to give it to you," she said holding out for me a piece of paper and a bouquet of yellow and blue flowers. "Oh thank you my good woman," I said when I looked up but found she wasn't there. But the note and the flowers were. I began to walk into the chapel with the cape trailing behind me as my servants along with the Grand Duke went into the chapel. I saw Captain James holding the slipper but I was holding the note and flowers.

"Captain James," I asked him as he was about to enter the chapel. "Yes," he asked turning around to face me. "Would you do me the honor of holding this for me," I asked giving him the note and flowers. "Of course, Your Majesty," he told me with a smile as I gave them to him. "Thank you," I whispered and he soon left. I stood outside for a few minutes thinking about what to do after this ended. I know this is what I have to do but I don't want to be like my father. _"Have courage and be kind,"_ a voice said in my mind. The maiden! I smiled for a second and I thought to myself that she is right. I need to be kind and have courage. The chapel doors opened for me and I began to think of the courage to walk down the aisle which I began to do.

Many of the guests knew I had to do this for my father. I soon came forward to the altar and the priest began the intimate coronation ceremony. I just slowly breathed and went through everything even the vows I made as the crown was placed on my head and the orb along with scepter was in my hands as I stood up after kneeling in front of the altar. "Presenting his Majesty King Logan of Carnioa," the bishop cried and everyone bowed. I know I did this for dad and I am glad I did but the next thing was coming for me on my agenda. The thing? To find the mystery princess or maiden and marry her.

 **Here it is guys! It took me a while to write this chapter so hopefully I will be updating soon.**

 **Chapter 25: Lady Tremaine's plot**


	16. Lady tremaineWicked

The plot of Lady Tremaine

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

Once the time for mourning had passed, a new proclamation was issued out.

Logan's P.O.V.:

It has been precisely three weeks since the death of my father and two days since I was crowned king. I still can't think of where the mystery maiden would be hiding. I mean she couldn't have been my imagination. That's impossible! I would never think that. Still on my dresser, I noticed the handwritten note this women gave me on my coronation day. I gently opened the letter and began to read it. "Your Royal Highness, I know how you feel about losing your father now and like me I experienced grief to when my mother died and I had my father with me for quite some time and then I lost my father. I know I met you again at the ball and I love you with all my heart. Don't let anyone think of me differently. Have courage and be kind. I will leave this note in the glade where we first met and one day I will tell you my real name. From, your mystery princess honestly named Cinderella," I read. "Cinderella," I thought out loud. Then it hit me. She might be the mystery princess who wore glass slippers to the ball a few weeks ago. This must be her.

"SCRIBE," I commanded. A scribe soon appeared in my chambers. "Yes, Your Majesty," he asked. "I need a new proclamation made to the kingdom today. I declare my love for the mystery princess who wore glass slippers to the ball a few weeks ago. Depending on her true identity, I want her to come forward to the palace and I will marry her," I told him as he began to write down what would be the proclamation read to the kingdom.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

Life pretty much went back to normal after we learned of the King's death and a new king arose to the throne. Still, I was concerned for Logan and I hope he was okay. Now that I know he is the king, I began to think if he will still love me like I love him. I also thought about my stepmother who I though opened up to me on the day of the king's death was made public but I was now made into nothing still I had kindness as my helpful guide. I was busy sweeping a little bit today around the house and I was in my own little world. "Cinderella," my stepmother called to me. "Yes Madam," I answered appearing in the doorway. "Can you take my daughters to town please? They are so tired of being cramped in the house a lot," she asked. "Of course Madam," I responded. I got Caspian out of the stable and hitched him to the cart where Drisella and Anastasia would come and sit down for me to take them to town. I soon began to drive away from my house and hope my secret would be kept.

 _(At the house)_

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

With Cinderella taking the girls to town I thought it would be best to check on somethings around the house. I still have to admit Cinderella did an amazing job of cleaning this house. It's spot on. I decided to walk up to the attic and I was doing fine until I tripped on something. "What the," I said out loud as I looked. A loose floorboard? What's hiding under there? I thought it was nothing until I noticed something gleaming in the sun light. I decided to remove the floorboard and saw a glass slipper in there with a butterfly on it and in the box was a portrait of a woman who I presumed was the mother and a butterfly toy. Could Cinderella really be the princess who stole the Crown Prince from my daughters? No. Wait the princess wore glass slippers. I noticed something was with her and wait a minute. She is! Why didn't I think of it earlier? She was in a dream like scape when we came back. Oh, I can't believe I have to do this but I think I need to learn and get her to have the king for my daughters. I hope your happy Cinderella, because this will end not well. I sat down on a sofa like thing in the attic and waited for her to come home.

 _(In town)_

Juliana's P.O.V.:

My stepsisters were enjoying looking at the different hats and dresses in the shops and bought some though the will stated some of the money should go to me. They handled their own bags for some of the time and let me handle them but in the end I placed them on the cart. "Hear ye! Hear ye," a cry could be heard throughout the square. The royal crier. "Anastasia he's back," Drisella told her as we stood off to one of the sides in the square. "Hear ye," he cried again. He soon stood on the spot where he first announced the ball and soon opened the scroll to read the proclamation.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I was nervous about reading this but it has to be done anyway. "Know that our new king herby proclaims his love for," I started to read as everyone gasped and breathed in anticipation. "The mysterious princess who wore glass slippers to the ball. And requests that she present herself to the palace whereupon if she would be willing he will with all do ceremony forthwith marry her," I read and everyone talked after I read and soon left the square.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I repeated the words of the proclamation in my head and soon realized it was me. The king wants to marry me! I have the other slipper back at home. This is it! I quickly got on Caspian as my stepsisters followed me a little bit. "Cinderella, where are you going," they cried as I galloped back home. I made it back and soon put Caspian in his stable and ran inside the house over to the attic and soon closed the door. I found my floorboard with the treasures I had and began to look for the slipper. Wait, it's not there. I had in the box last night. My butterfly and my mother's portrait it's ripped! Who would do this?

"Cinderella, are you looking for this," a voice said across the hall as I looked. My stepmother. She was holding my slipper. My key to freedom. "There must be quite a story to go with it. Won't you tell me," she sneered as I stood there in shock. "No? Alright then. I shall tell you a story," she said to me as I just stood. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl who married for love. And she had two loving daughters. All was well. But one day her husband, the love of her life died. The next time, she married for the sake of her daughters. But that man, too, was taken from her. And she was doomed to look everyday upon his beloved child. She had hoped to marry off one of her beautiful, stupid daughters to the Crown Prince. But his head was turned by a girl with glass slippers. And so I lived unhappily ever after," she told me. Well, some of it it's true but I didn't mean to ruin anything. "My story would appear to be ended now tell me yours. Did you steal it," she asked me.

"No. It was given to me Madam," I answered. "Given to you? Ha, given to you. Nothing is ever given my dear besides for everything we have to pay and pay," she told me with a taunt. "That's not true. Kindness is free. Love is free," I told her. "Love is not free," she said to me. You might want to think again. "Now, here is how you will pay me, if you are to have what you desire. No one will believe you a dirty servant girl without a family, if you lay a claim to the Crown Prince's heart. But with a respectable gentlewoman to put you forward, you will not be ignored," she started to say getting up and walking to me. What does she want? "When you are married, you will make me the head of the royal household. Anastasia and Drisella we will pair off with wealthy lords and I will manage that boy," she said laying out her plan. So this was the plan all along, marry my father for his money and then have the girls marry the king? I should be the one marrying the king!

"He is not a boy. He's the king and should be given some respect," I told my stepmother firmly. "And who are you slave," she said taunting me. "How would you rule a kingdom," she asked. "I would rule it the way I have been taught with courage and kindness," I told her staring into the cold eyes of her. "Well, best leave it to me my dear that way we can get all what we want," she said walking away with my slipper. That's it. "No," I told her. "No," she asked turning around to face me. "I was not able to protect my father from you, but I will protect the king and the kingdom from you no matter what becomes of me," I told her with confidence.

"Are you standing up to me," she asked breathing. "Yes I am and I will be Queen of Carniona," I told her. "Well, I think that is a mistake," she said and soon broke my slipper. "NO," I screamed. That was my only chance to tell the King everything and put my stepmother in jail. "Why? Why are you so cruel," I told her. "I don't understand it. I tried to be kind to you," I explained. "You? Kind to me," she asked. "Yes. All I wanted was a family to love me and not use me like a slave. And no deserves to be treated as you have treated me all this time," I said to her. "Why do you do it," I asked her. Silence came from her mouth before I asked again. "WHY," I asked. "Because you are young and innocent and good. And I," she started to say but soon left. "No," I screamed as she locked the door behind me. I soon cried and I felt so bad that I wanted to break out and tell the King everything. Now, I can't. I just hope Logan would find me.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The stepmother decided to take matters into her own hands and went to the Grand Duke to tell him everything. "Thank you for coming madam," he said to her as she entered the office. "My pleasure, Your Grace," she curtsied. She sat down as they both began to talk about the slipper or what was of it. "May I ask where you got this," The duke asked her. "From a ragged servant girl in my house of my late husband," she answered. "So the mystery princess is a commoner," he asked. "You could imagine when I discovered her subterfudge how horrified I was," she replied. "And have you told no one else," he asked. "Not even my own daughters," she replied. "No one should ever know the truth. You spared the kingdom a great deal of embarrassment," he told her. "And I should like to keep it that way," she said to the duke. "Are you threating me," he asked. "Yes," she replied. He smiled and smirked at her. "So what do you want," he asked. "I should like to be a countess. And I require advantous marriages for my daughters," she requested. "Done. And for the girl," the duke asked. "Do with her what you will. She is no use to me," she replied. He agreed to the bargin and soon she left in order to be secret about this.

 _(In the throne room)_

Logan's P.O.V.:

It had been a few days since the proclamation and she still hasn't come and I was worried. I saw the Grand Duke come in and I hope he has answers. "Well have you found her," I asked. "Who sire," he asked. "Oh don't play dumb with me Grand Duke. The mystery princess that's who," I told him. "She disappeared and left this fragment," he told me.

"Where," I asked. "On the side of the road," he answered. What? That's not true. "There's must be some reason she vanished. Oh, maybe she have been prevented from speaking," the Duke told me. "Don't lose heart Logan," James told me. "Thank you Captain," I told him. "On the contrary, lose heart and gain wisdom," he said to me. "You're hiding something Grand Duke," I told him. "I am not Your Majesty and besides the people need to know the kingdom is secure. That the king should have a queen and the land should have an heir. They have to face the future with certainty," he told us. Well, I have to think that this would work.

"Agreed! Then let us be certain. I'm king now and I think this is what my father would want me to do. I say we seek out the mystery princess, even if she does not want to be found I have to see her again," I told the Grand Duke and the captain. "Very well Your Majesty, but if she is not found then I propose for the good of the kingdom, you marry the Princess Camille," he told me. "For the good of the kingdom. Very well agreed," I told the duke. "But Your Majesty," he started to say but I interrupted him.

"But you will spare no effort," I told him. "Of course Your Majesty, you have my word," he said and soon left the throne room. The captain and I stood there. "I know he is hiding something Captain," I told him. "I know Your Majesty which is why I have an idea," he said. "You do," I asked. "Of course. I plan to disguise yourself as one of the guards and we'll go to each area of the kingdom to find the princess and you will marry her," he said to me. "This will work," I told him as we prepared to start the hunt for the princess tomorrow morning.

 **Here is the new chapter guys! I am sorry for the delay but I will update my other stories soon and continue on with a few others. I plan to get this one out of the way and continue with the others afterwards so stay tuned for a few more updates.**

 **Next Chapter: Find the maiden part 1**

 **Chapter 26: Find the Maiden part 2**

 **Chapter 27: Juliana and Logan (filler)**

 **Chapter 28: Wedding Ceremony**


	17. Finding the maiden

Find the Maiden part 1

Logan's P.O.V.:

I looked out over the palace window to see many young maidens coming forward and trying on the slipper with no avail even some sort of claiming they were the maiden I was looking for but it wasn't them at all. I was beginning to worry thinking we wouldn't find her and I still hope we would. James approached me from behind. "Your Majesty, here are the clothes you requested," James told me. "Oh thank you captain. So how is this going to work," I asked him. "You'll be in disguise until we reach the last house we could find and hopefully your maiden will be there and the Grand Duke will not have any more trickery up his sleeve," he told me. "Perfect," I replied. I soon left the window and began to head towards my horse and we were off to find the maiden.

Fairy God mother's P.O.V.:

The slipper soon traveled to every length and breadth of the kingdom visiting every maiden both high and low and every sort in between.

James's P.O.V.:

We were in the village and the Duke decided to let the baker of the bakery try on the shoe and she did so with grace as she sat up on the stool in order to try it on. "Careful, my foot's swollen," she explained but in the end, no luck because the footmen fainted at the smell of her feet. "It's the yeast," she explained honestly and we tried with all of the other maidens there but no luck and we left the bakery.

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

The Grand Duke was true to his word. He sparred no effort to demonstrate to the king that mystery princess was not to be found or was he wrong?

James's P.O.V.:

We've reached another maiden who was there and she started to say she was the one. I mean, she doesn't look like the one at the ball. Still, we tried the shoe but it did not work still she claimed it loud and proud but we took the shoe from her and she was not happy at all. We soon reached a noble house hold and the maiden tried on the shoe but it didn't work. "Can I try the other foot," she asked. "Sorry madam. I don't think so," I explained and she understood perfectly what would happen.

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

But whatever they tried, the magical slipper refused to fit even the most eligible of maidens.

James's P.O.V.:

We reached a bar with the claim of the princess but no luck just an old woman playing trickery on us. I had a feeling we were having no luck but I don't want to let Logan down and besides he'll be horrible marrying Camille if you ask me. "What's the matter captain," Jett asked me. "Well, we haven't found the girl yet and I am disappointed for our king," I explained. "Well come on mow! Don't lose heart my friend we have one house left and we can't leave any stone unturned," he told me. I just shrugged and looked to see a nice country house come into view. I hope she's here.

 _(At the house)_

Anastasia's P.O.V.:

Mother had been quiet and sneaky over the last few days without Cinderella helping I couldn't figure out what was going on. That was until today when the horses started to come down the way. "Horses," Drisella and I exclaimed with surprise and looked out the window to see them coming and I knew this was our chance. "Mother, they're here," I called out. "Let them in," Drisella said afterward and the tow of us just stretched our feet waiting for the moment to come in.

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

I opened the doors to see the Grand Duke and the Captain in the porch of our house. "Gentlemen, what a pleasant surprise," I greeted. "A moment of your time good lady," the duke asked. "Of course Your Grace," I curtsied. He smiled. "Please right this way," I told them and led them to the parlor where my daughters were waiting.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I wanted to go down there but I couldn't. I was locked in here and it didn't work for me.

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

Juliana did not know who was downstairs nor did she care. For surely no came to see her.

Juliana's P.O.V:

Gus and Jaq tugged on my dress and I did not know what was going on. "Stop it you two," I told them. What is with it the mice today? Holy cow.

Drisella's P.O.V.:

I was trying on the slipper first and I felt like it fit me but it didn't. "It shrank," I explained. "Well, try again," the duke suggested. I decided to take that idea and firmly place my foot into the shoe so hopefully it would fit.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I decided to sing a little bit and hopefully I can be free. "You must love me," I started to sing and I could feel my self starting to dance like I did at the ball.

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

For Juliana was sad in a way but her spirt wasn't broken. She knew that her time at the ball and with the Crown Prince would become distant memories like those of her mother and father and the golden childhood.

 **Here is part 1 everyone! Sorry for the delay but I will write part 2 after this is uploaded then it is off to the filler chapter before the wedding which I am excited to write and I hope you guys enjoy this!**


	18. Chapter 18

The princess is found

 _(Previously)_

 _Drisella's P.O.V.:_

 _I was trying on the slipper first and I felt like it fit me but it didn't. "It shrank," I explained. "Well, try again," the duke suggested. I decided to take that idea and firmly place my foot into the shoe so hopefully it would fit._

 _Juliana's P.O.V.:_

 _I decided to sing a little bit and hopefully I can be free. "You must love me," I started to sing and I could feel my self starting to dance like I did at the ball._

 _Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:_

 _For Juliana was sad in a way but her spirt wasn't broken. She knew that her time at the ball and with the Crown Prince would become distant memories like those of her mother and father and the golden childhood._

Anastasia's P.O.V.:

Drisella wasn't getting anywhere with the slipper so I figured I should try it on and I was somewhat close to getting it. "It fits me," I said through gritted teeth as I pushed to get the slipper in. "It doesn't fit and bad luck miss," the Duke told me. Man, does he want to be rude or what? I tried again but no luck.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

" _Lavender's green dilly, dilly Lavender's blue. You must love me dilly, dilly for I love you,"_ I sang to myself and felt very comfortable in singing my lullaby because it made me think of my parents and family who I love the most.

Lady Tremaine's P.O.V.:

"Very well, our task is done Captain," The duke told the captain and I leaned over to my daughters. "Yes indeed but fate maybe kind to us girls," I told them. "Indeed madam," the Duke grinned and I began to escort them out of the house and soon heard a voice I did not exactly want to hear now.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I sat on the ledge near the window and was singing the lullaby to myself thinking no one would hear my voice reach across the house or outside. _"When I am king dilly, dilly you shall be queen. Lavender's green dilly, dilly Lavender's blue. You must love me dilly, dilly for I love you,"_ I sang and I did not know the mice were opening the door of the window and continued to let me sing and make my voice heard.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I was unhappy we weren't getting anywhere but I soon heard the voice of a maiden and it made me think of the princess who I was with at the ball. I mean her voice sounds so sweet like an angel from heaven singing the praises of God and it just made me feel so warm inside like I could do anything. Well, not really because I am king and it comes with repsonsiblity but in a way I feel a romantic connection or so to this maiden who I have yet to find out who she is. _"Let the birds sing dilly, dilly and the lambs play. We shall be safe dilly, dilly out of harm's way,"_ she sang and I sort of looked to find where the sound was but I did not see where it was. I continued to look at the front of the house where something was happening.

James's P.O.V.:

"Your Grace, do you hear that," I asked him. "Captain, let's be off," he told me. "Not yet. Just a moment," I told him. I looked and turned to the woman who closing the door to us but I stopped her before she closed it all the way. "Madam, is there any other maiden in your house," I asked. "No. Not really Captain," she replied. "Okay. Then, how does your cat know to sing," I asked looking at the cat but she laughed anyway.

"Well captain, I think we had enough playing for today so let's be off and head to the palace," he told me. "But she's lying Your Grace and you are too," I accused mumbling. "Excuse me? But no way I trust the woman," he argued back while looking at her. "Great and were leaving," he told me. I was almost ready to admit defeat when, "Grand Duke," a voice called. Logan.

Logan's P.O.V.:

As I heard the Captain talk to the woman I couldn't help but laugh and then not get angry with the Duke and the Captain as they argued. At that moment, I decided to remove my disguise. "Grand Duke," I called to him and they looked at me and soon bowed. "Your Majesty," the woman mumbled curtsying to me. "What sweet singing. It makes me want to tarry just a little don't you think," I asked the duke. "B-but Your Majesty I did not know-," the duke tried to explain. "Captain would you be so kind as to investigate," I asked him.

James's P.O.V.:

"It would be my honor, Your Majesty," I replied heading back up the stairs. "Madam come with me," I commanded and she did. She walked up with me to the attic and I heard her voice so clearly that I knew she was the one that Logan danced with at the ball.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

" _You must love me dilly, dilly for I love you,"_ I sang outloud before hearing the door open and I saw my stepmother with someone else. "There! See, I told you not one of any importance," my stepmother said to the man. "We'll see about that madam. Miss," I greeted. I knew it was James, the captain of the Guard and Logan's best friend. I curtsied to him as was the royal custom I remembered.

"You are requested and required by His Majesty King Logan to be presented," he told me. "No I forbid you to do this," my stepmother told me coming forward. "And madam I forbid you to forbid her," I told her. I looked with confusion and tried to figure out what was going on. "Madam, may I ask who are you to stop an officer of the king? Are you empress, a deity, a saint," he questioned. "No Captain, I am her mother," she replied. That was the last straw for me. I gracefully look at my stepmother and told her, "You have never been and will never be my mother," "

Come now miss," the captain told me and I walked out of the attic before an arm caught me. "Just remember who you are you wretched girl," she whispered. "Let go of me," I commanded and she did as I walked away from the attic closing the door behind me and going to the parlor.

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

Would she was, rather who she was be enough? Besides, there was no magic to help her this time. This perhaps the greatest risk that any of us will take to be seen as we truly are.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I was near the parlor but I looked in the mirror thinking if this was right for me and I was scared if you will because I did not know if the king will take me. "Juliana have courage and be kind," my mother said to me and I just smiled and walked down the steps and turned into the parlor where I saw the Duke and a young man who I remembered before in the parlor looking at something. He turned around and saw me. I knew that was Logan the King before me and I curtsied to him. "Your Majesty," I mumbled. He saw me and asked, "Who are you,"

"I am Cinderella," I replied and I soon walked to him. "Your Majesty, I am no princess. I have no carriage, no parents, no dowry. I don't even know if that beautiful, intricate slipper will fit but if it does, will his Majesty take me as I am? I am honest country girl who loves you," I requested to him finally explaining my identity. "Of course I will," he replied. "But only if you take me as I am. An apprentice still learning his trade," he requested. "I will," I told him. "Please," he said gesturing me to the chair for me to sit down in and I just smiled as he placed the slipper on my foot. I smiled at him as the slipper fit my foot perfectly.

"You are the mystery princess," he told me and I smiled as we both stood up. I couldn't believe it that it happened. I was ready to kiss him but my stepsister busted through the door. "Cinderella, Juliana," they called. I looked at them. "My dear sister, I'm sorry," Drisella apologized. "So very sorry," Anastasia agreed before curtsying to us and the duke bowed. I got my slipper soon in hand and was ready to head out. "Shall we," Logan asked and we began to walk out with our hands intertwined. My stepsister parted ways for Logan and I along with the Duke who bowed not very happy that his plan didn't go well. I saw the captain on the steps as well. Yet, I was near the door and saw my stepmother standing on the steps where I showed my gown to her all those days ago and she ripped it. I looked at her and decided I should do what I should have done before.

"I forgive you madam," I told her and turned to face Logan as we walked into the sunshine and onto a horse back to the palace. "Gentlemen, to the palace," Logan commanded as I held his waist as we rode back to the palace where my journey would begin again.

 **Aww! Juliana and Logan found eachother and are now heading to the palace. I'm telling you this was fun to write and we are down to the last 2 chapters! I am excited to finish this story so until then, stay tuned for more updates!**


	19. Pre wedding

Ride back

Logan's P.O.V.:

I am so glad we found the maiden and I can't wait to marry her pretty soon. I am so excited that I wanted to sing how happy I was that she was found. "Are you alright Cinderella," I asked her as we rode back. "Of course Logan; but call me Juliana," she replied. "Pardon," I asked. "My real name is Juliana Bearmount. Cinderella was just a nickname my stepmother and sisters gave me," she replied. "Why did they call you that," I questioned. "Because they noticed I had ash all over my face," she answered.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

Logan listened intently to my questions he asked be answered as I proceeded to tell him everything. "My mother was so nice and I promised her on the day of her death that I would have always have courage and be kind no matter what happened. She used to tell me that it had power and magic," I explained. "Magic," Logan asked. "Yes," I responded. "So, was it hard after the death of your mother," he asked. "Yes. It was difficult and when Papa told me he planned to marry my stepmother, I was thrilled of the fact I would have two more sisters and we could get along like talking about boys and working in the garden, with my stepmother I thought she would like gardening as well; but I was wrong they were only interested in fashion and not wanting to take part in country life," I replied.

"What did your father do," he asked. "Nothing. Only before his last business trip, he requested that I try to be nice to my new family which I was but I couldn't figure out why they didn't accept my kindness," I replied. "I see," he told me. "When Papa died, they're true colors came out and they saw me as a servant not a sister," I explained. "And so when I met you that day, that was when they called you Cinderella," Logan asked. "Yes. It was the same day only hours earlier," I replied.

"Okay. How come with the ball you weren't with them," he asked. "Well, like I mentioned they saw me as a servant and didn't want me to be there because they would be embarrassed if they saw me at the ball. I know I am not a servant and when my fairy godmother came, I felt happy and willing to go to the ball," I explained. "You have a fairy godmother," Logan asked. "We all do," I replied. "I guess you're right Juliana. I am like you losing both my parents, trying to create my own path and people telling me this. I just find it difficult," he confessed. "Well, we must have courage and be kind right," I asked. "Right," he replied.

Logan's P.O.V.:

We were near the palace and I feel bad for Juliana after all she went through and the Duke lied to me! Mean I am telling you! Juliana held me tight as we rode to the gates of the palace. "Juliana, welcome to your new home," I told her as she gasped at the sight of the palace with the cream walls glittering in the sunlight, the green rooftop cascading like water and more importantly the flag of our kingdom raised high in the sky now that I am home. She smiled as I looked back at her and I knew she was my bride. I helped her off my horse as we walked into the palace.

"Jennifer," I called to my lady in waiting and she appeared. "Yes Your Majesty," she asked curtsying to me. "Please show Juliana to her room. She is my bride the one who I will marry," I commanded. "Of course Your Majesty, anything else," she asked. "Notify the Grand Duke to meet me in the throne room for a discussion," I added. "Yes sire," she replied and soon took Juliana to her bedroom. As I walked to the throne room waiting for the duke, I thought of why he would do this. James soon came in and stood by my side as I waited. "I'm glad for you, sire," James told me. "Thank you Captain, I could have not done it without you," I told him. I soon sat on my throne the Grand Duke approached me and bowed. "So, Grand Duke did you lie to the captain and your king," I asked him. "Yes Your Majesty but I can explain," he was saying.

"No need. Juliana told me everything and I have decided that you, her stepmother and her daughters will be banished from this kingdom and never set foot in it again or problems will arise do you understand," I told him. "Yes sire," he replied. "Good. I also decide to appoint James my captain as the new duke," I told him. James was surprised. "I would be honored Sire," he told me. I smiled at him. Now, tomorrow would be a big day my wedding to Juliana.

 **Filler is done! I can't believe one more chapter to go and I am so excited! I will write it tomorrow so stay tuned for the final update later on!**


	20. A royal wedding

The Wedding

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I woke up today with a smile on my face knowing today on this winter's day a few months after I arrived at the palace and prepared for my Queenly duties that it was my wedding day to King Logan. I couldn't be more thrilled for today as I got out of bed in my royal room before I move to Logan's for the wedding night later on tonight but I couldn't stop thinking about the royal wedding for today. I had the servants give me breakfast in bed though the ceremony wouldn't start until 12 noon when everyone would be in the cathedral for the ceremony. I smiled thinking about the wedding and can't wait to see Logan.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I can't believe today is the day I am marrying my princess Juliana the one who I waited for in so long. I knew it was bad luck to see her before the wedding but I was busy getting everything ready for tonight and I was nervous. "Put these over there," I commanded to the servants as we got the room ready for tonight and I was still excited to be soon marrying Juliana the princess who wore the glass slipper. Soon, James came into my room. "Sire, I have great news. The Tremaine's and the Grand Duke had left the kingdom today on the first available boat to a new land," he told me. "Ah very good Captain or should I say Grand Duke," I said in reply. "What," he asked. "From this day forward Captain James Diamond, I am herby promoting you to Grand Duke," I told him. "Thank you Your Majesty," he said happily. I smiled as we went back to getting everything ready for the wedding.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Many of the guests who the new king invited were arriving to the chapel amidst the falling snow that ever so slightly on the ground and people were overjoyed at this in celebration of the king and his queen to be tying the knot. The palace chapel look beautiful with the banners for each kingdom in the alliance but as well the little flowers that gave the chapel warmth and color to the sights they had seen already and many began to take their seats in preparation for the ceremony.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I was in my chamber getting dressed for the wedding and I was so nervous. My dress was a nice cream color with flowers and butterflies hand painted to the fabric and underneath were my cream wedding shoes made for today. Then, my hair was done into a beautiful bun though I wished for it to be braided but somethings you have to live with. A one tier chapel veil trailed down my back with a clip and a tiara was placed into the front part of my hair and I felt so pretty knowing I would be queen. The maids who were by me awed and smiled at me as I looked in the mirror for the last time as a commoner before becoming a queen.

"Ready Juliana," a voice sounded. I turned around to the captain of the guard or new duke I should say because Logan appointed him. "Ready," I told him and we walked out of my chambers to the waiting carriage that would take me to the cathedral. I saw the townspeople and everyone cheering for me as I waved to them like I learned in class and smiled as we made our way to the cathedral. I soon began to hear the bells greeting me as I got closer to the cathedral and I sighed knowing today I would become a queen and rule the land with courage and kindness. The carriage stopped at the entrance to the cathedral and the door of the carriage opened to me like the carriage I came in for the ball all those weeks ago. "Miss Juliana," the captain said to me. "Thank you," I responded and so walked down those steps and into the cathedral.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I had butterflies forming in my stomach as I waited with the bishop for my bride to arrive and I kept thinking of not throwing up before seeing my bride and all that stuff but I did remain calm for somewhat a few moments before she arrived. The organ began to play a tune for me to walk out which I did with the bishop and I faced the altar so I won't see her till she is close to the altar. I wonder how she is doing.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

I was in the vestibule of the cathedral nervous like crazy but I remembered what my mother said to have courage and be kind besides I know I have those qualities since I will be queen pretty soon. My bouquet of flowers like my dress were placed in my hand as I walked out and faced those doors that lead into the cathedral. I asked the captain to escort me down the aisle which he graciously accepted since my dad wasn't there. I smiled and soon felt calm ready to take on my destiny. I heard the organ change to the bridal music and the doors opened before me as I stepped into the sanctuary. I accepted the captain's arm to walk on with as we began the walk down the aisle to my king. Many foreign royals who were there smiled at me as I smiled back at them. I soon reached the altar and saw Logan looking at me with a smile. "Thank you captain," I said hugging him. Logan came down form the altar and thanked him as well. He soon took my hand and led me to the altar where the bishop was waiting for us ready to start the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in union with God and the congregation in this cathedral to join together King Logan and his queen, Lady Juliana in Holy Matrimony. Marriage is a bond and covenant created by God himself that he sent through Abraham and all the prophets including his son Jesus who fulfilled this message of love in accordance with the scriptures," the bishop spoke. I stood there listening and understanding to the words along with Logan as he looked at me before facing the altar with a smile. We went through the readings, and the homily till it was time for Logan and I to say our vows. We stood up with the whole congregation and faced each other as the bishop spoke to us.

"My children, as you prepare yourself to be fully married to each other understand the love God has placed in your hearts from the very beginning and to uphold the commandments that he has given to us every day. King Logan, do you take Lady Juliana to be your wife, to live together according to laws of God in marriage will thou love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health," the bishop asked Logan. "I do," he replied looking at me.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"I do," I replied to the vow that I made before my soon to be wife. "Lady Juliana, do you take King Logan to be your husband, to live together according to the laws of God in marriage will thou love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health," the bishop asked her. "I do," she responded and I smiled at her as she smiled back at me. "Logan I ask you now to take your hand into her hand and repeat after me, I Logan Phillip Hortense Mitchell," the bishop said to me. "I Logan Phillip Hortense Mitchell," I repeated. "Take you Juliana Bernadette Bearmount," "Take you Juliana Bernadette Bearmount," "To thy wedded wife," "To thy wedded wife," "I promise to love and honor you," "I promise to love and honor you," "In the good times and bad," "In the good times and bad," "In sickness and health," "In sickness and health," "And I will love you," "And I will love you," "All the days of my life," "All the days of my life," I repeated wo almost every vow I made before Juliana as she smiled at me.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

"Juliana, I ask you now to take your hand into Logan's and repeat after me, I Juliana Bernadette Bearmount," the bishop told me. "I Juliana Bernadette Bearmount," I repeated. "Take you Logan Phillip Hortense Mitchell," "Take you Logan Phillip Hortense Mitchell," "To thy wedded husband," "I promise to love and honor you," "I promise to love and honor you," "In the good times and bad," "In the good times and bad," "In sickness and health," "In sickness and health," "And I will love you," "And I will love you," "All the days of my life," "All the days of my life," I repeated while smiling at my husband to be. The bishop smiled and soon the rings were presented to him from the captain.

"Let us pray, almighty and ever living God bless these rings of marriage that will be worn by thy son and daughter who stand before you today in love. Give them the strength to be themselves and go through life under your will, we ask this through Christ our Lord," the bishop prayed. "Amen," we responded. He gave my wedding ring to Logan and gently placed it on left ring finger hand. "Juliana with this ring I thee wed, and with thy body I thee honor and the goods of the world I share with you," he told me. "I soon placed his ring on the same finger repeating the same words he said to me.

We both smiled and continued the ceremony and the bishop soon proclaimed to the congregation, "For Juliana and Logan have been consented with God and fulfill the convenat bestowed on them, I now prounce them king and queen of Carnioa, Your Majesty you may kiss your queen," he said happily. Logan looked at me with a smile and soon gave me a passionate kiss as I closed my eyes. Everyone applauded and stood for us as we walked down the aisle back to the carriage with our people cheering and began the way back to the palace.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Juliana is now my wife and queen. I'm lucky and glad that I found her this woman of whom I just married. She is so beautiful and I can't believe it. We arrived at the palace and soon decided to her something. "Juliana come with me," I told her as we walked into a sky blue room with the paintings of not only my parents but hers as well. "Are those your parents," she asked. "Yes," I answered. "They would have loved each other," she told me. "We must have a portrait of you painted," I told her. "She chuckled afterwards. "Oh no. I do hate myself in paintings," she told me. "Be kind," I chuckled. "And have courage," she said afterwards. "And all will be well," I finished. She smiled as I held her hand while we walked and her veil stretched behind her. "Are you ready," my wife asked me. "For anything, so long as it is with you," I replied.

Juliana's P.O.V.:

We stepped out to the balcony of the palace and many people began to cheer for us including my animal friends already on the balcony which I enjoyed. I soon faced Logan and he faced me. "My queen," he said happily. "My Logan," I replied while he cupped my cheek and kissed me as the snowflakes swirled around us to the cheers of our people.

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

And so Logan and Juliana were married. And I can tell you as her fairy godmother that they were counted to be the fairest and kindest rulers the kingdom had ever known. And Juliana not only continued to see the world not as it is, but as it could be. If only you believe in courage, and kindness, and occasionally just a little bit of magic.

The End

 **There you have it folks! The final chapter is complete! Thank you to all of the followers who followed on I appreciate your support. Again I have to give credit to Walt Disney for the story and script ideas, and Nickelodeon for Big Time Rush so thank you and yeah hope you guys enjoyed this story and I will be posting more updates pretty soon!**


End file.
